


【恩怨组】于群星之中

by Ourea952713



Category: RPF - Fandom, 游戏区
Genre: M/M, Starbound Paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea952713/pseuds/Ourea952713





	1. 回不去的家

皮盯着面前的压缩饼干沉默了半晌，抬头瞥了一眼仪表盘上猩红刺眼的「燃料不足」，最终将目光投向了驾驶室的前窗。  
窗外是空旷的无垠深空，璀璨的光芒纷纷从遥远的恒星中放射出来，穿过几百万光年的距离洒在他的身上，然而此时的皮面临着更为严峻的现实问题，根本无暇欣赏这往日让他心醉神迷的美景。  
飞船的空间折叠引擎严重受损，无法定位他的坐标，也无法向最近的恒星系进行迁跃，他被困在一无所有的虚空中，只能依靠常规推进在这片陌生的星域中飞行，一边发出求救信号，抱着侥幸期待有谁接收到。  
他的食物和燃料储备在一场长途冒险后本来就剩得不多，而自从他仓惶逃进虫洞，又被空间乱流吐到这个鸟不拉屎的地方来，已经过去一个月了。

想到这一点，皮将脸埋入了自己的双手之中，半晌，一声苦涩的叹息从他的指缝间漏出。  
——距离地球毁灭之日，居然也已经过去整整一个月了。

皮是个星际探险家。  
同大航海时代的航海家一样，在经历了漫长的萧条期、终于进入大宇宙时代之后，探险家这个人类遗忘已久的职业登上了新的舞台——当地面之上再无新事，人们便将目光投向了头顶古老而神秘的星空。  
年轻的宇航员们驾驶运输机在矿区星球与母星之间来回，将稀有的矿石金属源源不断地运回地球，或是开着远航舰义无反顾地向着宇宙的更深处进发，独自踏上一条未知的道路，只有偶尔传输回的全新的星域图和视频资料证明他们仍然存在于世。  
而皮恰恰是个中翘楚。  
比起他在学院里令人吃惊的表现和拿到舰长执照时过分的年轻，人们更为津津乐道的，是他刚弄到自己的探险飞船『战神VI型』，就能在危机四伏的小行星带来去自如，数次闯进充满敌意的外星生物的领地又全身而退，孤身穿越布满空间乱流的虫洞区、将文明的信标插上尚无人登足的陌生星球之类的英雄事迹。  
自成名之后，皮通常要隔上几年才会返回一次母星，卖掉战利品和收集的资料数据，视情况停留一段时间（取决于是要出新作还是只是见见家人），然后带着满舱的补给和升级后的装备再次一头扎进无人区好几年杳无音信。

——这次返回地球，本来也该是这样的。

眼前蔚蓝的星球反射着太阳的光辉，见到家乡的好心情刚刚升起，然而还没等他在港口停稳，银白色的港湾便猛然震颤了一下。  
下一秒，剧烈的爆炸、火光和警报声，如同一朵绽开的花朵般瞬间吞噬了空间站，如果不是过人的直觉又一次救了他的命，皮也许早就化为那无数碎片中的一部分了。  
及时的一个掉头，让他躲过了最危险的爆炸中心，真空中没有冲击波，但一块飞溅的金属不巧砸中了飞船尾部，让『战神』在太空中摇晃着偏转了角度，也使他得以从视窗窥见袭击空间站的东西。  
——无数庞大到难以想象的触手从地壳之下钻出来，就像一座座异形的孤峰般矗立、散布在皴裂的大地上，而其中一根，就在刚才刺向虚空，将空间站穿透在那杂色的末端。  
触手们在地壳的裂缝里缓缓舞动，地面上升腾起的烟柱在太空中也清晰可辨，无数飞行物在逃离的过程中被未知的物体拦截，化作一闪即灭的火星。  
近地频道里充斥着惊恐的哭喊、凄厉的惨叫、混乱的仿佛不属于人世的声音，很快就“嚓”地一下断开了，只留下宇宙中永恒不变的背景噪音。  
嗞——嘶——嗞啦——  
曾经的空间站碎成了一万片，来不及撤离的旅客和工作人员直接暴露在真空之中，瞬间的痛苦挣扎后就炸裂成一团碎肉血雾，猩红的沫子溅满了银白色的外壳。  
这短短的几秒钟在皮的眼里仿佛慢镜头，让他看清了每一个细节，从尾椎升起的寒意几乎把他的血液冻结，而巨大的恐惧则将他压在驾驶座上动弹不得，往日里灵活操作飞船的双手完全僵住了，他甚至忘记了用闭上眼睛这种人类最常用的逃避现实的方法来保护自己。  
这时，那根刺穿空间站的触手突然动了一下，转向了他的飞船。  
无数邪恶的巨大的金色眼睛，自触手底端向上次第睁开，浑浊的瞳孔中是某种来自宇宙最深深渊的东西——那种庞然的冷漠、残酷，是任何语言都无法准确描述出来的。  
被那些眼睛注视的瞬间，皮感到自己的脑袋仿佛被铁槌重击，鲜血从他的眼角和耳朵涌出，在他苍白的脸上留下猩红的痕迹。  
太空中明明没有介质，然而一种不是声音的声音响彻了他的脑海——现在想起来，那既非他所熟知的语言也非野兽的吼叫，而是另一种不同种类的噪音，或是一种混乱的对于感官的神秘冲击，但由于人类自身的认知所限，只有听觉最接近其本质。  
那其中似乎有什么含义，但也是他绝不能理解也绝不愿意多回忆哪怕一秒的。  
在“听到”那声音的瞬间，尖锐的刺痛贯穿了他的太阳穴，皮不知道自己有没有随之发出非人般的尖叫，但他的大脑在极度的恐怖中却突然解冻，重新获得了对身体的掌控。  
操纵杆一推到底，『战神』忠诚地执行了他的命令，引擎在宇宙中无声地轰鸣，蓝白色的火焰从推进器中喷出，抢在触手和其下连接的丑恶存在抓到它之前如同离弦之箭一般逃离了地球的轨道。  
在他身后，美丽的星球分崩离析，险恶的目光追随着离去的蓝色彗星。  
或许几百万年后，太阳系的第三轨道将多出一条小行星带。

皮痛苦地吸了口气，将杂乱的念头赶出脑海，这些记忆在一个月的噩梦和疯狂里他已见得足够多，再把清醒的时间浪费在这上面没有意义。  
“Mo，有回应吗？”  
随着他扬起声音喊了一句，一只半虚幻的狸花猫从他背后跳上操作台，优雅地蹲下来，用电子音回复：「很遗憾，没有喵。」  
虽然是预料之中的答案，但实际听到的时候还是忍不住一阵失望，皮默默计算起食物和燃料哪个会先行告罄，猫形的智能助理见他没有新的指令，舔着爪子待起了机。  
饮水倒是暂时不用担心，他几天前拦截了一颗冰彗星，过滤净化后足够他再撑一个月，但是压缩饼干和能量棒，恐怕吃完这顿就没下顿了。  
『战神』一直在逐渐减速，为了省出生命维持系统所需的能源，然而今天醒过来的时候，皮是被冻醒的。  
最令人绝望的是，除了期待好运，他现在几乎没什么可做的了。  
皮摩挲了一下下巴上疏于打理而长出的胡茬，靠向椅背，自嘲地笑了一声。  
资源不足，连意识转移的设备也已经罢工，死掉的话，可就真的死掉了。  
如果没有什么意外发生，这片陌生的星空或许就是他的葬身之所，小小的飞船会成为他的棺椁，直到被某个星体的引力捕获，化作爆炸的烟尘。

然而事情就是这么巧合，在他匆匆拆开最后一条能量棒，就着拿水泡开的压缩饼干囫囵吞下去不到五分钟之后，一片寂静的驾驶舱里突然响起了请求通讯的提示音。  
「——未知目标请求接入频道。」  
皮愣了一下，接着猛扑到操作台上，手忙脚乱地接通了频道。  
对面沉默了一会儿，似乎在斟酌措辞，然而无论他说什么，这时的皮都会真诚地为遇到一艘飞船而狂喜不已。  
「你好，舰长。如果能听到我说话，请在原地等待救援。」

陆夫人其实不是很明白，自己为什么会一路循着求救信号去找一艘未知的飞船。  
也许是今天刚好是他从「Avos」逃离的第四年，也许是他刚刚听说了地球沦陷的消息，也可能是冥冥之中有一种预感告诉他今天他会遇到某个很重要的人——或者说是明白点他飞船上搭载的神棍助理今早给他算了一卦，不过鉴于他的智能助理在毒奶方面的水准与他本人不相上下，这个结果相当不靠谱。  
他不算是喜欢多管闲事的人，不过直到很多年以后，某陆姓翼族仍然为当初的一时兴起感到由衷地庆幸。  
然而此时的陆夫人可不是这么想的。  
因为当他操作金字塔形的翼族飞船对接到人类飞船的底部，而后从对接舱爬出来的时候，迎面而来的就是一记抱摔，随着眼前一花，后背一痛，他就躺在了地下。  
从下往上看去，粉色长发的人类青年虚踩住他的胸腹，微微朝他俯下身来，一副游刃有余的神态，猩红双眼却显得有点偏执：“听好了，乖乖合作，就不会有事——我们去趟地球。”  
停顿片刻，他补充道：“哦，还有，给我点吃的。”

临时转行劫机犯的皮拆开包装袋，狼吞虎咽地就着清水把面包和干燥速冻后的芒果干塞进嘴里，一面嚼着人质上缴的食物，一面毫不专业地骚扰人质：“你是鸟人吧？你叫什么名字？”  
陆夫人快速扭过头往后瞟了一眼，人类青年盘腿坐在地上，一眨不眨地盯着他看，手边躺着那柄看起来就很锋利的长剑，然而鼓着脸颊的样子看起来就像什么无害的小动物，让人难以想象之前这家伙还轻易制服了自己，甚至使他连反抗的念头都升不起来。  
他这几年不是没搜集过这位的消息，不过有关大探险家的传闻不少都太过偏离现实，见到本人的时候，不得不承认皮跟他脑海中的印象差别还是挺大的。  
“叫我陆夫人就好。”他无力地争辩了一句，“还有，是翼族不是鸟人。”  
皮显然没有细听，他拖长声音“哦”了一声：“老陆。”似乎是觉得应该礼尚往来，他慢吞吞地报了自己的名字，“我叫皮。”  
陆夫人没吭声，在操作台上敲击了几下，系统开始自动计算引力季风的影响，定位通往地球附近的虫洞，这片区域超出人类的活动范围很远，单用超空间迁跃耗能又耗时。  
人类安静下来，陆夫人疑惑又小心翼翼地通过仪表盘的反光看过去，却发现皮靠在一边的舱壁上，吃到一半的芒果干掉在腿上，人已经歪过脑袋微张着嘴睡着了。  
他当然可以现在去拿磁力锁链，把这位不合格的劫机者捆起来，不过年轻的探险家看起来疲惫极了，甚至在陌生人面前毫无防备地闭上了眼睛。

陆夫人叹了口气，认命地站了起来，准备从生活区拿点东西过来。  
虚空之中，『雷鸟』按照系统给出的坐标，沿着既定航线向附近的虫洞飞去。

TBC


	2. 残垣

皮这个月以来头一次没有做噩梦，醒过来的时候还有点迷糊，他嘟哝了一声，把身上的毯子裹紧了点，翻个身打算接着睡——只要睡着了，也就不会觉得肚子饿了。  
等等，毯子？  
他一下子清醒了，噌地坐了起来。  
驾驶座半转了过来，绀紫色羽毛的翼族喙上架着一副细框眼镜，正抱着胳膊打瞌睡，长长的耳羽时不时颤动一下；翼族飞船似乎是进入了自动巡航模式，从前窗看出去是虫洞内标志性的斑斓色块。  
皮看了看全然放松睡去的陆夫人，又看了看自己身上盖着的毛毯，脑内顿时飘过一片诸如“这他妈就很尴尬了”、“你能不能礼节性地怕一下”、“尊重一下劫机犯虽然他在你面前睡着了”此类的弹幕。  
他放下毯子，谨慎地走近操作台，想看看飞船的目的地，然而翼族的文字在他看来跟一串爪印没什么区别，正有点拿不定主意，陆夫人却忽然动了动，睁开了眼睛。  
那双绿宝石一般的双眼游移了一会儿，视线落到他身上的时候漆黑的瞳孔一下子变得滚圆，只留下细细的一圈翠绿边框，似乎是想起了自己还处在“被劫机”的状态中，陆夫人礼节性地举了下双手（这个动作让皮心情更复杂了），而后切换了飞船的语言系统。  
皮逃避似地把目光转向仪表边缘的那串数字，坐标显示他们确实正在接近太阳系，这个认知勾起了一丝被强压下去的恐惧——他打了个寒颤，随即又因为自己的畏缩恼火起来。  
陆夫人一直注意着他的反应，见状有点疑惑地抖了抖耳羽，主动挑起了话头：“你回地球干嘛？听说那边已经成了一堆废墟，搜救队倒是不停地朝那跑，可也什么都没找到……”  
他话还没说完，皮就猛地朝他转过头来，被那双带着怒气的猩红眼睛注视着，让陆夫人像是被掐住脖子一样噤了声。  
“—— 什 么 都 没 有 ？”

陆夫人的“嗅觉”一向很敏锐，他直觉皮这句话并非指的幸存者，而结合他所了解的情报，可以很轻易地得出一个结论——皮对地球毁灭之谜远比他知道得更多，甚至可能是母星灭亡的亲历者之一。  
他张了张喙，有点不知道说什么好，虽然他对同族的狂信徒们几乎是满腔厌憎，但是只消想象一下母星在自己的面前化为乌有的场景，一种难以言喻的情绪就充斥了整个胸腔，噎得他说不出话来。  
而人类，这个众所周知的恋家种族，对于第一母星地球的感情，也就可想而知了。  
在无言的沉默中，眼前霍然明亮，金字塔形的『雷鸟』冲出了虫洞，沐浴在光芒之中。  
远处，金色的恒星悬浮在虚空中，将漆黑背景上的星星映得暗淡无光，仅存的七颗行星环绕着它飞行，一如既往。  
在原本地球所在的位置，大量的残骸拉长分散在一块梭形区域之中，任由日光不为所动地照耀着它们。  
皮一言不发地回到了自己的飞船里，断开了对接——『战神』从『雷鸟』那里夺取了一些能源，至少足够支撑他飞到地球的位置。  
至于之后要怎么办，此刻压根不在他的考虑范围内。  
陆夫人从前视窗中目送着银白剑光一般的人类飞船远去，犹豫了片刻，还是跟了上去。

『战神』在废墟间飞速穿梭，舷窗外的景象一掠而过，只留下荒凉而凄冷的印象，到处是露出泥土和岩石的断层，水体冻结后形成的冰川，还有沾染血液和黑色污迹的建筑碎块。  
除了没有留下任何生物残骸以外，这里的一切都完美符合一颗文明星球毁灭后应有的模样。  
皮不知不觉地焦躁起来，他追踪着发信器的信号找去，最终在一片断壁残垣之前停了下来。  
如果有一定的想象力，倒还能从剩余的半截外墙和屋顶上看出，这里曾经立着一座漂亮的两层小别墅。  
然而此刻，建筑的另外半边连同地基一道不翼而飞，家具的碎片飘满了整个空间，房间内部也溅满了血迹，昭示着房子主人最终的命运。  
一个月以来的担忧应验了，最后一丝侥幸也随之破灭，皮自我折磨似地盯着那暗褐色的污迹，控制不住地浑身颤抖，忽然重重一拳砸上操作面板。  
这一拳像是抽走了他所有的力气，皮在驾驶座里蜷成了一团，把脸埋在双臂间，在系统的一片报错声中，发出一声长长的、受伤似的号泣。

陆夫人隔着一段距离吊在后面，皮的通讯频道一直忘了关掉，那声音似哀嚎似悲鸣，几乎不像是人类能发出的，听得人揪心不已。  
他瞥见那毁了大半的屋子，不由自主地回想起了一些不愉快的记忆，又摇摇头把它们赶出脑海，驾驶飞船靠近，与银白色的『战神』并排停在了虚空中。  
陆夫人少有这种语竭词穷的时候，然而此刻无论什么样的安慰都显得苍白，索性闭上了嘴。  
频道里再次陷入死寂，他有些坐立难安，甚至下意识地想从视窗观察人类舰长的情况，然而远航舰实际上没有真正的窗户，那从内部看似玻璃的设计其实不过是同步显示外界景象的视幕，从外面什么都看不到。  
正当他几乎按捺不住担心，甚至打算直接对接回去看看皮出了什么事的时候，频道里终于传出一声压抑的抽噎，尾音有些发抖，但很快就强行稳住了。  
“你怎么还在这。”人类吸了吸鼻子，声音略微沙哑，陆夫人听出来一点强作镇定的味道，“你想干嘛？”  
陆夫人沉默片刻，犹豫着开口：“金盏花座有大地守护者的空间站，如果有幸存者，应该只会出现在那里了。”

无论是皮还是陆夫人，都能从现场的惨烈判断出当时在场的人生还希望渺茫，然而，人有时候总还是需要一点念想，才能攒起力气继续走下去。  
皮闷闷地“嗯”了一声，『战神』重新启动，飞鸟归巢一般栖在了翼族飞船的顶部——他的迁跃引擎还没有修复，显然只能指望陆夫人再捎他一程。  
就在这时，某种近乎预感的东西，让两人不约而同地停下了动作。  
宇宙中没有上下左右，他们原本侧对着太阳，在碎片之间横向飘浮，金色的光辉隔着视窗同步投入驾驶舱，然而此刻，黑暗从脚踝漫上，淹没了室内的空间，而飞船的照明系统慢了半拍才启动。  
在这短暂而又漫长的几秒钟，昔日围绕地球旋转的月亮，荡开了大片的残骸，在他们眼前冉冉升起。  
它是如此庞大又如此接近，以至于遮蔽了太阳的光辉，只留下一圈过于锋利的金边。  
密密麻麻的黑影如同雾气一般从那坑洼的表面升腾而起，朝着『战神』和『雷鸟』蔓延过来。

一万只眼睛，漂浮在太空中，凝视着两架小小的飞船。  
它们复数的触须长短不齐地拖在身后，摆动着推动眼球状的躯体，向孤立无援的猎物围拢。

在那无数恶意的视线中，陆夫人全身的羽毛都因为惊吓和恶心炸开了，再不需要废话半句，他握住操纵杆一把推到底，同时重定位附近的虫洞，准备一启动就立刻进入超空间逃跑。  
然而通讯频道里传来了咬牙切齿的冷笑，几乎带有一种不正常的亢奋，在这一刻，『战神』露出了它的獠牙，银白色的外壳纷纷掀开，数支修长的炮管从中翻起，随着机件齐刷刷地“咔嗒”一响，每一个漆黑炮口都对准了后方来袭的怪群。  
亮蓝色的激光在怪物组成的乌云中挥砍，近乎歇斯底里地切割出大片的伤痕，污秽的血肉横飞，伴随着黏腻浆液拍打在船体的噪音，侥幸逃过一劫的眼球怪扑到了飞船的表面，开始寻找进入内部的通道。  
『战神』的炮管和喷射器很快被血肉糊住，后面的怪物追了上来，眼看就要像巨浪一般从头顶倾轧下来。  
恰在此时，『雷鸟』尾部的舱门弹开，大量绘有骷髅图案的球状物滚了出来，浮在虚空之中，暂时迷惑了扑来的怪群，紧接着庞大的飞船连续几段加速，在怪群的大口咬合之前甩开了包围。  
无数红色的光点急促地闪烁着，两三秒之后就化作爆炸的绚烂火光，吞噬了这片区域内的所有追兵。  
斑斓的光芒在飞船前方闪现，构成一道通往超空间的“门”，在两架飞船冲入之后又瞬间闭合，消弥无踪。  
剩余的怪物冲出火光才发现失去了目标，顿时如同无头苍蝇一般彼此撞在了一起，原地陷入了茫然，不甘地在虚空中徘徊了一会儿后，终于像蝗群一般重新落回了月球的表面。

而太阳就像过去几十亿年的每一个日夜那样，静静悬浮于虚空，对日光下发生的一切无动于衷。

这次空间跳跃没有持续多久，几乎是一眨眼的工夫，视窗外的景象就从斑斓漩涡重新变成了浩渺星空。  
皮穿上装甲，提着剑从舱门爬了出去，将零星粘在外壳和炮管上的眼球怪一一斩杀，再随手挑飞到虚空中去；至于妄图从推进器钻进来的怪物，早在靠近的时候就被高温的喷射焰烤得酥脆，化作焦炭黏在了金属外壳上。  
当他带着一身血污回到舱内时，情绪明显好转了许多，仿佛缠绕在心头的郁气都随着挥剑的动作散了出去，声音里也有了活力，甚至还有闲心在频道里调侃一下陆夫人：“哇厉害啊老陆，爆破狂魔？”  
“你难道没有听说过一句话吗，”陆夫人把自己翘起来的羽毛捋顺，好让自己不至于看着像个从心的鸟球，“爆炸就是艺术！”

几千光秒外，金盏花座的主星在辉煌的金红色星云间静静闪耀。  
那里，或许保存着一个文明最后的火种。

TBC


	3. 方舟

大地守护者，这个背负着中二之名的无族界组织，如今成了地球政府破灭后人类的保护伞。

「准许停靠。」  
「正在登记访客信息……已完成。」  
「欢迎你们，A_pi，陆夫人。」  
太空站的智能系统用柔和的女声迎接了两位来访者，停机坪徐徐下降，嵌入滑轨，将『战神』和『雷鸟』送进了机库。  
那斑驳沾满谜之粘液和焦炭的表面吸引了不少过路人的注意，不过显然也没人想对此刨根问底。  
「检测到您的飞船受损率达43%，是否需要修理服务？」  
皮从舷梯爬下来，把目镜和耳机别到耳朵上，微型屏幕跳出一行淡蓝色的小字，他将目光移到「确认」的选项上，停留几秒，原本的文字自动消失，一条新的通知浮现出来。  
「确认完毕，稍后将为您的飞船进行修复，费用会以像素的方式从您的账户中扣除。」  
『战神』停靠的平台旋转90度，沿着轨道滑入另一条通道，消失在合拢的气密门后。  
陆夫人不太放心他，预约了清洗服务后也快走几步跟上，意外地发现自己比皮要略高一些，从他的角度甚至可以看到对方头顶的发旋和倔强翘起的呆毛。  
皮似乎在跟认识的人联系，陆夫人听到他对着耳麦嗯啊了几声，最后丢下一句“老地方见面”，连忙在那粉色脑袋转过来之前收回了视线。  
来这里的路上皮已经把自己拾掇利落，又睡足了觉，如果不是亲眼看到过他之前憔悴的样子，陆夫人也绝对想象不出面前的人类这一个月来经历了多少事情。

非官方组织的空间站建筑风格一向都十分放飞自我，然而皮却能目标明确地在『方舟』集市区七歪八扭的通道里迅速穿行，显得十分熟悉，陆夫人也只好一脸懵逼地跟在后面。  
最终，两人在一家小小的咖啡厅前停下了脚步，店铺大门边挂着一块木头招牌，挤在两侧商店复古的霓虹灯之间一点都不起眼，如果不是有人带路，陆夫人怀疑自己就是从店门口走过去也不会注意到这里还有人做生意。  
……虽然准确地说也不是人啦。  
因为柜台后面趴着的，并不是一般店里常见的看板娘（不管是什么种族的），而是……一只企鹅。  
而且并非是被归类到人型生物的翼族，而是货真价实童叟无欺的企鹅。  
虽然之前听说过有个外号“企鹅皮特”的飞船机师，手底下的员工都是企鹅，还有兼营酒吧等餐饮店的企鹅佣兵公会……不过老实说，见到还是第一次，陆夫人也不由自主地多看了两眼。  
听到门口的铃铛声，那只企鹅猛地抬起头，黑豆豆似的小眼睛里不知怎么传达出了一种“我是谁我在哪老板别扣我工资”的茫然失措。  
不过在看清推门入座的人的时候，企鹅店员明显松了口气，它从柜台后的凳子上跳下来，两只短短的鳍翅抱着菜单，在两人面前摊开，然后踮着脚趴在桌边，两眼眨巴眨巴地等着他们点单。  
皮熟稔地翻过两页，手指戳了戳右下角，陆夫人瞥见人类青年不出意外地选了芒果冰沙和慕斯蛋糕，然后把菜单转了个方向推到他的面前。  
陆夫人对甜食并不太热衷，至少不像皮那么热衷，不过他喜欢凉的——毕竟谁能拒绝冰激凌呢。  
企鹅认真地记下了订单，然后转进了后厨——尽管无论怎么看那张纸上的痕迹都像是小孩子的涂鸦，不过陆夫人多少已经习惯了宇宙中奇奇怪怪的事情，一家企鹅经营的甜品店也不算什么大事对吧。

“我说大皮你怎么回事？一句话不解释就把日理万机的大守护者叫过来，我跟你讲没有重要的事情你就完了！”没过多久，风铃又一次响了起来，伴随着夸张的大呼小叫，一个黑发的人类男性叼着烟推门而入，“……卧槽陆夫人你怎么在这？！”  
“大当家？”陆夫人早在听到第一个字的时候就僵硬地把头转了过去，此时正180度地拧着脖子跟愣在门口的辣个蓝人面面相觑。  
皮一直保持着诡异的沉默，捏着勺子心不在焉地戳着化了大半的冰沙，听到声音便立即抬起头来，有点吃惊似地看了看两人，末了扬起尾音“嗯”了一声：“你们认识啊。”  
……这大概也是另外两人的心声。

12搬了张凳子坐到桌子侧边，把一直没点的烟别到耳后，吸了口企鹅端上来的可乐，目光狐疑地在气氛诡异的两人之间来回晃了几回：“……所以，你们两个是怎么搞到一块去的？”  
“大当家你别瞎说啊！”陆夫人差点被呛到，他咳了一声，觉得自己跟着跑过来真是脑子抽了，“什么搞到一块，我明明是受害者好吗？”  
12立刻张大了嘴，带着惊恐的神情把头转向一边大口吃冰的皮：“大皮你……我还真没看出来啊？！原来你有这种兴趣吗？”  
很少有人能理解现任大守护者的脑洞是怎么开的，而从皮的表情来看，他也被狠狠地噎了一下，但他还是顽强地先把那口芒果冰沙咽了下去。  
“不是你想的那样……”他有气无力地道，深深感到把话题扳回正轨的难度，“我们只是恰好遇到而已。”  
12脸上分明写着“我不信”，但谢天谢地他到底没纠结下去，而是话锋一转，一秒切入了说正事模式：“所以你找我啥事？”  
皮紧闭上双眼，强迫自己整理了一下思路，确保回忆起每个细节，才用尽可能客观的语气叙述起一个月前的事情。  
飞船的舰载录像不知出了什么故障，当他想回去截取当时的片段时，只能看到一片噪点沙沙作响。  
他所讲述的事物听起来过于不可思议，却又令人毛骨悚然，桌上的另外两人隐隐感到一丝丝的寒意从脊椎爬了上来，甚至都下意识地屏住了呼吸。

直到皮的声音停了下来，12才慢慢缓过神，搓了搓自己的脸：“我们一直以为地球是遭遇了什么大规模的星际灾害，没想到……现在那边怎么样了？”  
“我们昨天刚从那里回来。”陆夫人接过话茬，并没有意识到他把皮归入了自己人的范畴当中，“被你们称为月球的卫星已经被一群眼球形的怪物占领了。”  
“怪不得之前派出去的那艘搜救飞船……去了就再没有消息回来了。”  
12把别在耳后的烟拿下来，叼在嘴里却没有点燃，似乎只是想从这个熟悉的动作里取得一点安慰，他的视线慢慢地移到了皮的脸上。  
粉发青年正带着一点希冀的神情看着他：“『方舟』这边，有我爸妈的访客记录吗？”  
12下意识躲开了他的眼睛，心中一阵不忍，一个月来，来自地球的飞船虽然潮水一般涌入各个大地守护者的空间站，但他也留意过身边人的亲友名单，只消回忆一下，就知道那里面并没有皮想要的答案。  
已经不需要再开口了，或者说他的沉默本身是一种回答，皮埋下头去，机械地舀起一勺融化的糖水填进嘴里，他脸上的血色肉眼可见地一点点褪去了。  
陆夫人垂眸注视着他，心脏传来一阵隐晦的钝痛。  
从皮的性格就看得出来，他必然是在一个幸福的家庭中长大的，生活顺遂但也并非从未经历风雨的洗礼，能够独立但也会从家人那里汲取力量——而这样的人，对于家人往往格外看重。

小小的咖啡厅里陷入了一片沉默，外面热闹喧哗的人声也无法驱散笼在小桌上的阴云，然而皮的自我调节能力比他们想象得还要强一些，或许是因为早已有了心理准备，他这次恢复得甚至比在地球那次还要快，当他抬起头来的时候，脸上已经收起了悲伤的神情，那双猩红的眼睛亮得像是熊熊燃烧的两团火焰。  
“——大当家，你有这个怪物的线索吗？”  
12从裤袋里掏出打火机，点燃香烟狠狠地吸了一口，默然半晌，那双苍绿色的眼睛隔着灰蓝的烟雾，终于下定决心般，目光沉凝地与粉发青年对视。  
“你也别抱太大希望……不过我知道个人，如果有谁清楚这种事，那只可能是她了。”

皮站在淋浴间的花洒下，双手撑着墙壁低着头，任由温热的水流打在他的背上，顺着肌肉的纹理淌下来，最终在地面升起的水雾中模糊成一片。  
他的状态远没有看上去那么好，当家看着粗枝大叶，但估计也早看出来了，只是善解人意地没有点破。  
很难用语言形容他此刻的感受，就像是一只装填满满的袋子突然被掏空了，而这种空荡荡的感觉溢满了胸腔，堵得人喘不上气来。  
艾斯特·布莱特。  
他慢慢地咀嚼着这个名字——存活的人类大都聚集在了『方舟』，大地守护者们为了安置他们忙得焦头烂额，12回到岗位之前告诉他，大地守护者的前任领袖一直在独自研究宇宙暗面的力量。  
这位前守护者卸任之后，有很长一段都花在在星际漫游上，最近因为接到了地球的消息，目前正在赶回『方舟』的路上。

他正在走神，耳朵却捕捉到了感应门开启的声音——『方舟』的日夜系统维持着空间站居民的正常作息，这个时间并不是淋浴的高峰。  
皮眯着眼回过头，透过沾水的睫毛，看到套着胶囊旅馆睡衣的陆夫人走进来，脚爪在瓷砖上敲出叩叩的轻响，他显然也看到了皮，翠绿的眼睛眨动两下，但没有说话。  
皮收回目光，伸手挤了点洗发露，开始慢吞吞地揉搓自己的头发。  
陆夫人打开龙头，试了试水温，站到流水下打湿了身体，小心翼翼地用喙和手指梳理着自己的羽毛和绒羽，把剩下的工作交给混合了浴液的水流。  
他反复在心里排演着一会儿要说的事，却发现皮已经冲干净了头发，正拨开淌水的刘海抬眼看着他。  
被那双鲜红双眼注视着，陆夫人顿时忘了打好的腹稿，只好鼓起勇气开门见山地问了：“你打算去找那个怪物复仇？”  
皮不太明白他为什么这么问，于是“嗯”了一声，等着他的下文。  
“如果你愿意的话，”第一个字出口之后，他突然就释然了，索性丝毫不停地说了下去，“我想一起去。”  
皮茫然地看了他一会儿，似乎在考量这句话是否还有什么深意，而后突然哧地一声笑了出来：“怎么着老陆，就你的身手，你还想搞个复仇者联盟吗——你跟那玩意也没仇啊。”  
“夫人我身手还是不错的好吗？”陆夫人很想对这个暗算自己的家伙翻个白眼，“你就说答不答应吧。”

“——也行，那就一起吧。”

TBC

ps：为了跟皮说这一席话，老陆吹干毛后又炸成了鸟球。


	4. 祸

皮陷在胶囊旅馆的靠垫里，浏览了一遍『方舟』的新闻页面，在发现地球的情况他知道得比编辑还清楚后，他就干脆关掉网页，登陆了论坛账号。  
尽管地球毁灭为这里蒙上了一层愁云惨雾，悲观的言论随处可见，然而更多的是幸存的人类互相鼓励安慰，大多数异星种族也都对地球居民的遭遇表示了同情，偶尔刷上来极少数不友好的帖子，则迅速被管理员警告并封禁。  
在这种时候，越发能看出大地守护者的凝聚力，也教人对当初建立这个组织的那位人类领袖更加敬佩。  
要知道，一个人口众多、又能适应各行各业的种族，在融入了其他的智慧生物之中后，自然而然会分走原本群体的一部分利益——在别的地方，人类可不是那么受待见。  
皮刷了一会儿帖子，内心的恨意和愤怒终于暂且偃旗息鼓，不再如炭火般时刻灼烧。  
他切断了目镜的电源，将它扔到一边，投在半空的淡蓝色光屏缓缓消散成光点，小小的休眠舱陷入了一片黑暗。  
不同于虚空中让人发疯的孤单和死寂，此刻的静谧温柔地包围着他，空气循环系统的嗡嗡声混合着走廊传来的细微鼾声，产生了一种奇异的安眠效果。  
皮又想起了先前陆夫人认真的表情，不由得产生了一种新奇的体验。  
他并不常与其他人一同行动，过于出众的反应和战力，让他经常与团队脱节——众所周知，社会性动物一旦身处群体之中就容易莽得飞起。结果就是，每次集体行动他受的伤都比独自出击还要多，甚至有几次解决完危险，自己也因为重伤无法行动，最终只能靠同伴把他捞回去急救。  
而他现在却有了一个搭档。  
说实话皮到现在都没弄明白，陆夫人为什么决定要继续帮他的忙——不管怎么说，他也算是劫机劫到对方头上去了（虽然既没劫财也没劫色），还是去刚刚出事的地球，一般人不报警都算好的，人质变搭档算是个什么操作？  
这个念头直到他睡着前都还挥之不去，然而最终停留在他脑海中的，却是走出淋浴区后两人在过道里并肩走过一小段路，各自钻进休眠舱前，陆夫人带着点笑意，语调轻快地对他道的那句“晚安”。

——直到大约五个小时后，一阵催命似的嘀嘀声将他从睡梦中吵醒。  
皮不情愿地从枕头里把睡得粉毛乱翘的脑袋拔起来，睡眼惺忪地去够袖珍桌板上的目镜。  
大当家中气十足的声音震了他一跳，让他瞬间清醒了大半：“大皮你终于醒啦？艾斯特都到半个多钟头了！赶紧出来见人！”  
等他倒豆子似地交代完碰面的时间地点，皮觉得自己的听力已经受到了永久性的损伤，他瘫在床上生无可恋地发了会儿呆，决定让刚晋升为搭档的陆夫人也体会一下生活的残酷。

太空站的日夜系统正运转到黎明，人工照明渐次熄灭，银灰色的遮光板缓缓升起，露出特种材料打造的透明外壳，金盏花座α星将自己的的光芒遥遥洒下，遮蔽了繁星的微光，而位于空间站背面的观星室，则依旧能看到天穹中央璀璨的银河。  
空荡荡的大厅里此时只有一道人影，满头银发的老女士一身旧时代冒险家的打扮，佩着大地守护者的肩章，静静坐在悬浮型轮椅里。  
她看上去风尘仆仆，甚至还未来得及卸下固定在轮椅后的行囊，然而当她仰头用近乎痴迷的眼神注视着头顶的星空时，却显出一种朝圣者般的恬淡安然。  
皮和陆夫人走进大厅的时候，看到的就是这幅光景。  
“多么美丽的星空，”艾斯特·布莱特没有回头，既像自言自语，又像是确实在对身后的两人感叹，“这幅景色，我一辈子也看不腻。”  
皮顺着她的目光望向弧形的穹顶——未经视幕转换的熠熠星河流淌在漆黑的背景之上，它们是每一个探险家毕生的追求、魂牵梦萦的远方，是危险与希望并存之地。  
那群星之间蕴藏着宇宙的终极浪漫，无论看到过多少次，都会教人回想起第一次冲出大气层、星空如幕布拉开般闪耀于眼前的感动。  
人类仰望着星河，而立于他身侧的翼族，则被他注视星空的双眼所吸引了——那双石榴色的眼睛里不知是星星的投影，还是永不熄灭的好奇心和探索欲，竟像是倒映出漫天星斗，明亮得令人心动。  
“——不过呢，再美丽的东西，也总有危险蛰伏在黑暗之中，不是吗？”艾斯特转动轮椅，面向了他们，那双湖水似的眼睛清澈得同年轻人无异，只有睿智的光沉淀下来，让人不由自主地产生信服的感觉，她微笑着道，“客套的话就不说了吧，年轻人，我有些东西想让你们看看。”

“你的事，12大致跟我说过了，虽然这次祂跟之前的记载又有所不同……不过你看到的和我知道的，应该是同一个东西。”  
“几乎每个种族都有末日传说——而祂就是末日本身。祸，或者，毁灭，这是大部分文字记载对祂的代称；我研究有关祂的事情，已有十多年的时间了。”  
银发女士领着他们进入了『方舟』的秘密区域，空无一人的长廊两侧没有能直接看到外界的视窗，而是满满当当地贴着打印的小纸条、陈旧发黄的剪报、令人不安却难以一眼看出问题所在的照片，以及由红色毛线织成的网络，将无数繁杂的线索联系在一起。  
穿行其间时，陆夫人隐隐感到身体发冷，仿佛他正置身于某个恐怖怪谈之中，一种微妙的被注视感令他下意识地耸起了羽毛，放轻了脚步。  
“祂是一个生物？一位神明？还是一种现象？没人知道，祸只是对祂带来的后果的概括，而我们从未真正见过祂的正体——但在无数星球默默消失之后，我们终于稍稍触摸到了真相的边缘。”  
与此同时，随着艾斯特按下指纹，眼前的气密门旋转着缩入墙壁，而出现在眼前的东西，引得她身后的两人发出一阵小小的惊叹。  
那简直是一间袖珍博物馆，直径数十米的圆形房间里，满是保存在玻璃展柜内的陶土制品、石质雕像、奇异的无法用言语概括的工艺品，以及四周堆得高高、触及屋顶的古籍古卷，这些与空间站现代的陈设格格不入的事物，连同它们所蕴含的古老得难以想象的历史，占据了这间屋子的绝大部分空间。  
“稍等一下，我找找放哪了……不用太拘束，在那之前你们随便看看吧。”  
轮椅悬浮得更高了些，在书堆间绕了几圈就不见了，只有前任大守护者的声音远远地传来。  
被撇下的两人对视了一眼，便也不再掩饰自己的好奇。皮绕开书堆，来到一个展柜旁凑近打量着那个奇异的抛光多面体，陆夫人则走向一张长桌，避开上面插着羽毛笔的墨水瓶和各种叫不上名来的老式文具，捧起了一叠放置在桌子边缘的老旧手稿。  
刚翻开第一页，那对翠绿的眼睛就微微睁大了。

泛黄发脆的扉页上，大片狂乱的线条勾勒出某个横亘于群星之间的巨大物体，背景的星象不属于他熟知的任何一片星域，十数颗用深蓝色钢笔重重描画的恒星在靠近纸页上沿的位置排列成一线，明显区别于其它草草点缀的同类。  
而在那下方，本该是画面主体的位置却不巧被一片泼洒的墨迹掩盖了，只能从断续凹陷的笔印确认，那里曾经画着什么东西。  
或者说，这是作者故意为之——因为那东西的真貌就不该被人看到。  
这个念头不受控制地蹦了出来，让陆夫人有些不安。  
倒不是因为这莫名其妙的内容，而是笼罩在整幅素描之上的那种难以言喻的不详，光是看着就令人本能地产生出无数负面的联想。

他翻到背面，看到了一首短诗。

「祂在群星蠕动之时沉睡  
永暗深渊的府邸之中  
伟大旧主候汝入梦  
………  
那永恒长眠的并非亡者  
在不属于这世间的万古之中  
即使死亡本身也会消逝  
………  
群星归位之时已至  
那古老的支配者即将醒来  
祂所主宰之地将是无限悲哀*」

陆夫人默念了两句，忽然，一阵突如其来的恐怖攫住了他的心脏。  
脑海内的声音还在继续，尽管他已经停了下来，但他依然能听到自己的声音，正用一种他从未想象过的腔调念诵着——像是醉鬼咏唱诗歌，或是疯子讲述寓言，满怀着一种陌生的狂热和隐隐的畏惧。  
但是很奇怪，即便面临着如此诡异的情况，他依然无法停下来。  
一种未知的吸引力控制住了他，迫使他如同着了魔一般阅读着每一页手稿的内容。

——不，不仅是手稿本身。  
透过那些怪异的画作和诗句，某种更遥远也更令人生畏的东西在他的心底唤起了无数的幻影。  
他听见鼓与号角在篝火劈啪之中奏响，看到身形异常的身着长袍的生物饮下漆黑的浆液，在那浆液之中朦胧地透出星光，这景象转瞬被旋转着的黑雾笼罩，某个沉睡之物在那深渊中翻滚、变形、嚎叫，盲目无知却凌驾于万古与万物之上……然后又是鼓点、号角，那无名之物也在这单调、沉闷的韵律中再次沉眠——

“……老陆？老陆！”

一个熟悉的声音唤回了陆夫人的意识，他手一抖，手稿落在桌上，刚好翻到了最后一页——是一张自画像。  
乍看之下，那是个男性人类——但那绝不是人类的脸和表情。他的脸颊下方有什么东西蠕动着，扭曲了他的五官，牙齿尖利而参差不齐，有的甚至扎破了他自己的嘴唇。  
但最可怕的是他的眼睛，一对绝望而癫狂的眼睛，镶嵌在深深凹陷的眼窝之中，混合着残存的理性，和另一种令人不愿也不能细想的东西。  
那双眼睛仿佛随时都会转动起来，就像它们是活的一样——陆夫人感到无法呼吸，移不开视线，一个念头从他心底升腾起来——而某种不属于这个时间与空间的存在，现在正透过这双眼睛，一心一意地盯着他。

“啊，在这里……你还好吗？发生什么了？”  
老女士的声音接着响起来，使他得以从那骇人的错觉中解脱出来。  
陆夫人如同躲避蛇蝎一般错开了视线，发现皮正站在他身侧，小心又带点疑虑地打量着他，而艾斯特从书堆之间重新出现，刚好赶上了这一幕。  
“我……”他刚开口就卡了壳，那些幻象如潮水般从他脑中退去了，只留下模糊的不安。  
他又瞥了一眼人类的自画像，但那种恐怖的魔力此刻也消失殆尽，除了那让人不舒服的画面之外，再无别的异常。  
然而这一刻他突然确信，这人像绝不是什么抽象表现主义的造物：一个正常人，如果没有参照物在眼前，是绝对画不出这种东西的。

对于陆夫人含糊其辞的反应，皮是肯定不怎么放心的，毕竟刚才一副见了鬼的表情……然而对方现在明显不想回答，强迫别人开口也并非他的风格。  
好在翼族恢复得很快，当艾斯特翻开那本古籍，开始讲述时，他已经看不出什么异样了。  
之后再问吧——皮默默地在心里记了一笔。

“……在目前已知的智慧种族之中，存在着六个古代遗物。”  
艾斯特推了一下镜片，把脸贴近书页。  
“根据考古研究，它们来自一个消失于一千年前古老种族，这个远古时代势力存在时一直维系着宇宙的平衡——就像如今的大地守护者——不过最终它们也泯灭于历史之中。  
“这个种族的名字已不可考，但正是它们为现今的种族创造了生存的土壤，因此，我们尊称其为——耕耘者。”  
与此同时，三人离开了先前的收藏室，穿过一小段走廊，在一扇格外庞大的气密门前停了下来。  
陆夫人注意到这扇门与走廊的接缝处，是由一些特制的构件连接的——简单来说，走廊后方的这个房间，可以随时脱离空间站，飞向深空。  
合金门向两边缓缓打开，门后是一个巨大的空间，灯带从他们脚下延伸出去，渐次点亮了一条光之路，而后，整个大厅的照明设施自动启动，将那位于空间正中的物体照得纤毫毕现。  
那是一扇看上去就年代久远的石门，假如没有照明系统，甚至可以看到它的表面如呼吸般浮动的微光。  
“……与祸的战斗耗尽了耕耘者的力量，虽然它们最终将祸封印在了我们的世界之外，但耕耘者一族也自此消亡了。  
“这是耕耘者的遗留物之一，通往深渊之门，只不过它的能量早已耗尽，需要他们赠予如今的智慧种族的六个古代遗物才能打开。”  
闭合的大门中央刻着六个形状奇异的凹槽，看起来像是可以嵌进什么东西。  
“叶族，鲛族，翼族，猿人，电子人，还有人类，就是当初接受了耕耘者馈赠的六个智慧种族。”艾斯特仰望了一会儿石门上方空缺的凹槽，回头看向皮，“按照典籍中的记载，群星归位之时将至，深渊的封印已经在破碎的边缘徘徊——古代遗物散落在群星之中，我无法独自收集它们，但我们的时间已经不多了。  
“找到古代遗物，解除深渊的封印，然后彻底摧毁祸——或者至少迫使祂继续沉睡——在一切还来得及的时候。  
“年轻人，你追寻的是这个世界知之甚少的事物，这是一条长而艰险的路，而且关乎整个世界的未来。如果只是为了复仇，恕我不能为你提供帮助。  
“由于仇恨而引发的灾祸，这个世界上已经够多了。”  
有那么一瞬间，这位银发女士的脸上露出了非常悲伤的神情，但也只有那么一瞬间，再看的时候，只能感受到她的诚恳和坚决。  
宽阔的厅室内陷入了寂静，人类青年注视着自己的脚下，当陆夫人几乎以为他不会开口时，他才慢慢地“嗯”了一声。  
“我暂时，不能向你保证，因为我亲眼目睹了……地球毁灭的过程。”皮闭了一下眼睛，斟酌着措辞，语速很慢，然后他抬起了头，不避不让地与前任大守护者对视，“但我也希望，不要再有别的星球重现这样的悲剧。”

这话乍一听很像是哄人的漂亮话，可是艾斯特认真地打量了他一会儿，却露出了慈祥的笑容：“那么，欢迎你的加入，A_pi。”

TBC

*改编自H.P.Lovecraft Historical Society系列的歌词

ps：恭喜玩家「A_pi」成功开启主线任务『成为方舟的苍蓝星！』


	5. 基地

皮盘着腿坐在驾驶室的副座上，好奇地把玩着手里的物质操纵器，这个蕴含了未知技术的奇异造物，据说和意识转移系统（通常被它的设计者戏称为“存档点”）一样，都是出自大地守护者的首席机械师之手。  
不过很可惜，相比存在几件同样的试用品的“存档点”，物质枪独一无二——这大概就是为什么，顶着一头橙色乱发的机械师把它交到皮手上的时候，一脸仿佛托孤的表情。  
陆夫人在他旁边操作『雷鸟』，对目的地进行定位——『战神』要修好没那么快，皮需要暂时搭他的飞船行动。  
地球毁灭的负面影响在大地守护者的努力下被降到了最低，然而虽然避免了大规模的恐慌，那些失去家园的地球难民还是给『方舟』带来了莫大压力。  
给养是首先需要解决的两大问题。  
作为一个无族界组织，大地守护者的资源约有六成来自贸易，其中地球方面一向是大地守护者最好的合作伙伴。  
一下失去了三分之一的供货渠道，又需要负担更多居民的开销的关头，他们不得不发展新的物资来源——比如那些由大地守护者率先发现、尚未开发过的丰饶星球。  
当然，日后若是人类组建起了新的政府，大地守护者也会转让一颗适宜居住的星球，作为人类新的母星。  
「基地」，环绕金盏花座一颗三等星运行的类地行星，由于附近有一颗脉冲星，狂野的磁力风暴一度阻挡了探测仪器的窥视和贸然靠近的探险者，这颗位于“适居带”的行星直到十年前才被发现。

“这是我第一次发现新的星球。”一说到得意的经历，皮的语速都变快了，“当时我还没攒够升级飞船的资金，刚好在大地守护者这边看到了任务，悬赏探险家上传这个星系的资料……”  
他说的故事其实陆夫人都快能背下来了，但听皮本人讲述又是另外一回事——人类青年眼神明亮，兴致勃勃地说起自己的冒险，说到精彩处还忍不住用手在空中比划；他说起他怎样穿越磁暴，怎样拖着受损率超过百分之六十的飞船，迫降到那颗星球丰饶的平原上，怎样在陌生的环境中一点点收集修复飞船的资源，让纳米修复装置运作起来，最终又是怎样探索出一条安全的路径重返文明世界。  
飞船设定成自动巡航模式，陆夫人侧过脑袋，认认真真地听着，没有发现自己露出了一丝笑容。

大多数探险家首次发现的星球，都是荒凉而贫瘠的，作为一个新人，皮能在那样危险的磁暴中幸存，还能超额完成探索任务，不得不说是实力与幸运并存。  
这一趟下来让皮拿到了一大笔赏金，同时，按照星际惯例，他也获得了这颗行星的命名权。  
“穿越磁暴的时候我也有点慌的，操作失误了一下，结果在那颗星球上当了一个多月野人——不过拜它所赐，之后迫降到更荒凉的星球，我也活了下来。至于它的名字……「基地」。”皮顿了一下，表情几乎有些羞赧，“出自我小时候喜欢的一本小说，差不多是希望、灯塔的寓意*——在飞船冲出磁暴、摇摇欲坠的时刻，出现在眼前的这颗星球……没有它，我大概那时就完蛋了吧。”

根据星际公约，大地守护者不能在星球上建立殖民地，因此在人类有能力建立起新的政府之前，『方舟』以及其他接收难民的空间站势必要进行扩建以容纳激增的人口，并为人类重建家园提供人道主义援助。  
此前，由于恶劣的航线，大地守护者迟迟未能派出大规模的舰队对「基地」进行开发；不过，有了艾斯特这次漫游途中发现的一项新技术，只要找到合适的材料，就能建立在『方舟』与「基地」间快速来往的通道，方便在那里建立边哨站开采资源。  
有皮作为领航员，飞越磁暴变得有惊无险，穿过剧烈扰动的等离子体云，三等星灿金的光辉洒进驾驶室，在环绕它运行的天体之中，那颗生机盎然的行星格外显眼。

『雷鸟』悬停在「基地」的同步轨道上，皮跳下驾驶座，哒哒哒地跑到后面的舱室，检查大地守护者提供给他们的另一项新装备——短程空间跳跃平台。  
这个圆筒状的装置被放在生活区与驾驶室之间的过道上，隔着一层可以向两侧滑开的透明外壳，能够看到装置底部的圆盘状平台正发出不断变幻的、蓝莹莹的光芒——除此之外，它看起来就是一截普通的透明管道而已。  
“看着很不靠谱啊。”  
皮简短地评价了一句，把行囊甩到背上，还不等陆夫人拦住他，就一步跨了进去，伴随着一阵刺目的蓝光，传送器里已经空无一人。  
虽然对大地守护者比较信任，但真看到皮对着陌生的装置毫不犹豫地走进去，陆夫人还是不由得慌了一下。  
好在耳机里很快传来了皮慢悠悠的声音：“雾草有点晕……不过倒是真的传送下来了。”他似乎左右看了看，衣服摩擦的“沙沙”声弄得陆夫人耳朵有点痒，“这边的地形好像离快乐老家不远，一会儿可以顺道去看看……”  
陆夫人在心里叹了口气，跟着迈入传送器，眼前先是极亮，随即陷入失明般的黑暗，继而从黑暗中旋转着显现出周围的景象来。  
探险家们想怎么穿怎么穿的特点一向声名在外，眼前粉色、棕色和黑色的团块像是彩色漩涡般扭曲浮动了好一会儿，才恢复成穿着中古时代猎装的皮的样子。  
这个星系的恒星光度相当高，即便「基地」位于较远离恒星的轨道，气温也接近地球的盛夏。  
皮在前面走了没一会儿就开始冒汗了，他抓住领口掀了掀风，又回头看了一眼陆夫人，很不可思议地睁大了眼睛：“老陆，一身毛还捂这么严实，你怎么做到的？”  
陆夫人低头看了看自己的衬衫和西服外套，不得不承认以人类的标准来说他穿的是有点厚。  
“翼族本来就生活在高温的丛林星球，这里的温度我还能忍受。”他随口解释了一句，“翼族的羽管里也是有血管的，比人类散热功能好多了。”  
皮似乎是想到了什么，揶揄地打量了他一眼：“难道不是因为不穿西装就看不出男女吗？”  
确实从外表而言，形似猫头鹰的陆夫人在翼族当中算是相当不容易分辨性别的……不过，为什么会感觉好像忘了什么呢？  
皮默默地琢磨着那种奇怪又无法辨明的熟悉感，完全无视了陆夫人在后面不满的反驳。

这个小插曲并没有持续多久，皮很快把它抛到了脑后，他又忍了一会儿，终于忍无可忍地把亚麻面料的褐色衬衫从腰带下抽出，往头顶一掀脱了下来，甩到胳膊上，伸展了一下身体，这才长长地舒了一口气。  
陆夫人：“……”  
他并不想让自己看起来仿佛一个偷窥狂（虽说光明正大看也没什么问题但他心里有鬼），然而此刻陆夫人的目光还是不自觉地被吸引了——人类的衬衫下面只有一层薄薄的紧身衣，延伸到肘部的袖子勾勒出肱二头肌的轮廓，黑色的布料覆盖了腰部以上的皮肤，而不常见光的白皙腰腹也有着漂亮的肌肉线条，腰带松松垮垮地挂在裤腰上，露出一点点白边。  
……他咽了下唾沫，在看向那劲瘦腰肢以上的部分之前，强迫自己挪开了视线。

过去了十年，人类造访过的痕迹早就被自然吞噬的一干二净，皮基本上是跟着感觉走，然而很快，不远处出现一片明显不属于这个星球原本样貌的事物，他招呼了陆夫人一声，加快脚步向那里小跑过去。  
那是一小片简陋的营地，虽然已经覆上了野草和枝蔓，但依稀看得出篱笆和顶篷的影子。  
兽栏里的动物当然早就跑掉了，几只野兔似的小生物在这里做了窝，看到他们，发出一阵尖锐的叫声，齐齐从栅栏的破洞里逃走；开垦过的田地也早已荒芜，被各种各样的植物霸占，看起来竟还有点欣欣向荣的意思。  
“本来想着就住个两三天的，”皮扒着兽栏看了看，又在农场里转了两圈，有些怀念地抚摸着腐朽发芽的篱笆，“谁知道修复装置这么不靠谱，结果一呆一个月，走的时候居然还有点不舍得。”  
一直跟在他后面的陆夫人从树丛间钻出来，羽毛被疯长的枝条蹭得乱七八糟，正忙着从头上把树叶摘下来，他环顾四周，脑内随即还原出十年前的皮跟田里的速成作物大眼瞪小眼的样子，差点没忍住笑出声来。  
便携式傻瓜农场的兴起也就是近十几年的事情，十年前初出茅庐的皮显然还没那个闲钱去添置这种东西，只能指望备用的种子争气点，以及从野外能猎取到肉食，来维持生存——而他不仅活了下来，还在这陌生的星球上搭建出了一个小小的“家”。  
这茫茫宇宙中每个文明的先祖，最初大抵也是如此一步步地在荒芜的大地上，渐渐开辟出一片立身之地。

艾斯特告诉他们，铸造星门的技术来自一份耕耘者的记载，能无视长远的空间距离以及磁暴等干扰，在两地打开一扇稳定存在的传送门；而它所需要的一种名为星核碎片的矿石，可以在大多数星球的中心地带找到。  
陆夫人倒是常常和这种矿石的产物打交道，因为用它研磨调制而成的粉末可以制成一种高效的炸药——不过鉴于它不稳定的特性，使用原矿时需要当场采集，否则会导致其中的能量自然挥发（或者爆发）。  
从地表一路挖下去显然不现实，不过以前皮寻找修复飞船的素材时，正好发现过一个直达深层的天然矿洞，从那里下去应该能省不少时间。  
陆夫人在地表设好了发信基站，花费了几分钟调试，联络器上终于跳出了两格蓝色的信号标识，这意味着他们能够从这颗星球上联系到『方舟』——虽然由于磁暴的存在，这信号依旧随时有可能断开，而且也只能同『方舟』对话。

矿洞的入口是一处碎裂坍塌的地陷，皮顺着陡坡率先溜下来，抬手按了一下目镜侧边，眼前便自动弹出了淡蓝色的屏幕，上面显示着空气成分的分析报告——他瞥了一眼「安全」的提示，便朝地陷外探出的那张紫色鸟脸招了下手。  
他本来预备着搭把手接一下陆夫人，不过翼族的身手比他以为的还是要好些，利爪扣紧地面，也迅速地到达了底部。  
正当他们渐渐深入矿洞时，嘀的一声，通讯频道忽然被接通了，皮条件反射地先把音量调小了一半，然而对面并没有传来预想中咋咋唬唬的声音，一片微带杂音的寂静令人心生不安。  
“……当家？”  
皮按住耳机，提高声音疑惑地问了一声，同时抬手拦住了陆夫人示意他停步，然而直到这两个字的回音消散在岩洞深处，那边依然没有回话。  
这时，他的目光移到了目镜边缘，那里正以一行红字显示着——「信号已断开」。

探照灯的光照在岩壁上，仿佛被吸收了似的，显得苍白而暗淡，凸起的石柱投射出奇形怪状的影子。  
没有信号，那联系上他们的是什么东西？身处黑暗的两人不约而同地打了个寒战，戒备着彼此站近了些许。  
尽管谁也没法指出，究竟是这通未知来电、周遭的环境，或是两者兼有，使得不安开始蚕食他们的心灵，但周围的黑暗之中透出一些特别的东西，令人潜意识中感受到某种鲜活的恐怖。  
陆夫人把武器紧握在了手里，忽然注意到耳机里的杂音似乎有某种奇异的韵律，当他凝神细听了片刻之后，一个令人毛骨悚然的猜想浮现在他的脑海中。  
那听起来像是呼吸声，只是之前它离得很远，所以让人无法分辨，可是过去的每一秒，那个东西都在一声不吭地朝他们逼近。  
现在，它几乎是贴在他们的耳边，发出可憎的喘息声了。

与此同时，前方的黑暗中，某种可怖的东西蠕行着，缓缓地逼近了。

TBC

*指「美」艾萨克·阿西莫夫的科幻小说《银河帝国》，「基地」出自小说中的基地星。


	6. 怪物

在探照灯雪亮光芒的映衬下，光照范围之外的地方看上去更是一片漆黑，而此刻，那“黑暗”的一部分正拉伸、蔓延着，在两人的视野边缘蠕动。  
在那短暂的一瞥之间，某种梦魇般的印象便烙在了他们的心智上——然而，并非是那东西本身令人毛骨悚然，而是它带给人的感觉完全不同于这个宇宙中的任何事物。  
那个东西——或者姑且称之为生物——再度从他们的视野中消失，与此同时带走的还有关于其具体形体的记忆，当皮和陆夫人从惊愕中回神，脑海中所能记起关于那生物的词汇就只剩下“黑暗”：一片无法窥探也难以想象的、连反光和回音也将被吞没的深渊，正从灯光照不到的阴影处向他们缓缓逼来。  
四周一片死寂，除了他们自己急促的心跳和呼吸，只有黑暗中那庞然之物不祥的喘息声，单调又压抑地从耳机里传来。

皮从未经历过如此莫名其妙的战斗：他正在全然盲目地挥舞着青色的利剑，但那剑指向的目标却是他本人完全无法理解的事物。  
有时，他觉得自己似乎看到了什么，然而只要那东西离开了他的视野，他就连自己见到的究竟是普通的影子还是那个怪物也无法确定了——只有当剑刃上传来某种黏稠、半虚幻的触感，并在掠过后泼洒下大片古怪的黑色液体时，他才会恍然，刚才瞥见的事物正是那团不详的“黑暗”。  
它已经多次在他毫无所觉的情况下袭击了他，那感觉像是被一团湿冷的蒸汽撞了一下，被触碰到的地方浮现出了无法言喻的古怪颜色，同时变得麻木，仿佛那块地方的皮肤和肌肉都已不属于他自己了一般。  
陆夫人这边也是相似的困境，尽管没有受到攻击，但他也无法锁定那团黑暗，更不可能靠近近乎本能地挥舞着剑刃自卫的皮施以援手——老实说，如果那怪物的目标是他，陆夫人自认绝不可能坚持这么久。  
然而，静观其变、什么都不做是不可能帮助皮取胜的。  
翼族的大脑在焦急中高速运转，就在这时，他注意到了地面上泼洒的黑色液体。  
那液体在脱离本体后似乎失去了不可窥探的特质，使得陆夫人能够在匆匆瞥过之间记住自己方才看到的一幕——在探照灯扫过的时候，被照到的那滩黑色液体，似乎蠕动了一下。  
他立刻将光柱移了回去，两眼死死地盯着那滩污黑的液体，看到它在光线之下颤抖起来，接着仿佛被洒在防水表面上的水一般，散开变成无数黑色的液滴，流进了阴暗之中。  
他知道该怎么办了。

当陆夫人遥远而模糊的喊声传到他的耳朵里时，皮握剑的手几乎快被那未知的颜色覆满了，但他还是第一时间按照对方的要求，强行攥紧了麻木的手指，猛地转过了身。  
这时，一道格外强烈的光柱打在了他的背上，“黑暗”在强光下骤然收束，藏匿进了他的影子里，作势欲扑。  
然而它没有机会了——一双星火般的眼睛注视着它，剑刃在阴影中划出一道青色的光弧，目标清晰地将它从中间劈开，紧接着又是接连数剑，将它彻底撕成碎片。  
“叮”的一声，长剑脱手，插在岩石间仍然嗡嗡颤动，皮精疲力竭地坐倒在地，而他面前，那团“黑暗”，以及地面上那一滩滩黑色液体，都已经失去了活着的特性，在光线下一动也不动了。

岩洞内的滴水声，风穿过隧道的呜鸣声，都重新回来了，那未知来源的通讯在怪物死去的时候就已断开，一切似乎又恢复了正常。  
陆夫人几步跑到皮的身边，蹲下身检查他的情况。  
皮的状态不算太好，但应该没有生命危险；除了脱力之外，他的身上并没有外伤，那奇异的覆盖着他皮肤的色彩并非腐蚀或是注射造成的，而是以某种令人费解的方式阻隔了神经对于肢体的控制。  
好在，随着他靠着岩壁（以及陆夫人）休息了一会儿，那麻木感便随着怪异的颜色一起渐渐消失了。  
……不过，不知怎么的，陆夫人看着那些淡去的斑块，总觉得它们并非是从皮的身上消失——恰恰相反，它们只是更深地溶进了人类的身体里。

那残余的“黑暗”与泼洒在地面上的黑色液体，被休整完毕的两人一点不剩地收集了起来，准备等之后回到『方舟』，再交给大地守护者进行分析。  
经过这么一场战斗，皮虽然口头上只是道了个谢，但陆夫人隐隐感觉到，人类潜意识里对陌生人的戒心已经放下了大半，这让他的心情也稍微变得好了一些。

在打扫完战场、继续前进后不久，12的大嗓门突然上线，差点把正顺着一道断崖向下攀爬的两人吓得掉下去。  
陆夫人眼疾手快地一把拽住手滑的皮，有他搭了把手，人类青年重新把登山镐凿进岩壁里，抓紧了绳索，没好气按住耳麦：“大当家，吓出心脏病能报工伤吗？”  
在正式得到艾斯特和12的邀请之后，他们也算是大地守护者的在编人员了，虽然是外围成员，不过很多福利也同样可以享受——义务嘛，有12作为大守护者罩着，其实他们啥都不干也没事，只不过两人都不是那种性格罢了。  
“大皮！你没事吧？夫人呢？”12被他一打岔，有点尴尬地收了收音量，“刚才明明看到信号连接上了，结果通讯不知道为什么显示占线，铛铛那个菜鸡过来检查半天一点用场都没派上……”  
背景里传来了机械师的抗议声：“技术层面上一点毛病也没有！我有什么办法？我也很绝望啊！”  
“那就再查啊什么原因！你不是专业的吗？不行让麦扣帮你一起！”12转头嚷了一声，然后转回来接着问道，“你们那边到底怎么回事？”  
“遇到了一个……怪物，皮说应该不是这个世界的原生种，我们采集了样本等回去再检验。”陆夫人下意识朝皮看了一眼，“我没受伤，但是皮……我建议回去之后做一次检查。”  
“怪物？检查？”12的声音听起来相当茫然，“这都什么玩意，你们不是就去就地取材挖个矿吗？”  
“这个说来话长……通讯里很难描述清楚，回去再说吧。”

谈话间，皮和陆夫人也已经抵达断崖的底部，通讯频道安静下来，他们才发现周围的温度比起之前阴冷的地下岩洞高了不少，已经达到了温暖的程度。  
向上看，绳索笔直地延伸至黑暗之中，只有遥远的顶端依稀透出一点光亮，少说也有两三百米的高度。  
经过之前的事情，两人都戒备起来，一边摸索道路一边在地上插下聚能火把点亮周围——这种探险专用的道具用电池供能，能够维持将近一个月的照明。  
在地下很少出现这么大的断层空间，前方传来了各种窸窸窣窣的声音，探照灯晃过去的时候，那些常年生活在阴影里的苍白生物毫无所觉，只有脚步声临近时才会一哄而散。  
各种发光黏菌和蕈类遍布在洞穴之中，形成了一片奇异的地底森林，穿行其中时能听到脚下传来啪嗒啪嗒的湿漉漉的声音。  
正如皮所说，这地方其实很少有大型掠食者，更不要说之前那种甚至不清楚算不算生物的“黑暗”了，倒是那些盲眼的小动物擦过脚边的时候，才让两人有些一惊一乍的。

他们顺着地势较低的方向穿过洞穴森林，一路下来倒也有惊无险，只不过随着深入地底，周围温度也越来越高，就算开了危险环境保护器，也依旧能感受到舔舐着身体的滚滚热浪。  
这里已经看不到真菌和生物的痕迹了，地下的空气淤滞而陈腐，他们都戴上了给氧器，沉闷的呼吸声在频道内回荡轰响。  
皮举着探照灯走在前面，陆夫人缀在几米之外的后方，两人之间用绳索和安全扣相连，以免一时不察坠入地裂之中。  
地面上渐渐铺上了厚实的灰尘，吸收了他们的脚步声。  
忽然，两人捕捉到了一声不和谐的轻响，但在呼吸声的掩盖下，那声音轻得几乎像是一个幻觉。  
皮的身体猛地向下一坠，尽管他反应极快，第一时间蹬着坍塌的岩层向后跃起，但塌碎的区域太大，当他重新开始坠落时，双脚依然没能踩上坚实的地面。  
恰在此时，腰间系着的救生索骤然一紧，勒得他发出了一声闷哼，却及时地止住了他坠落的趋势——陆夫人一直注意着他，一看不对，立刻拽住绳索，利爪深深扣入岩石，让皮摇晃着停在了半空中。  
大量的烟尘腾了起来，陆夫人看不清前方，正要扬声问问皮的情况，然而几乎是在同时，他感到空气的灼热突然加剧，听到皮发出了一声惊恐的“卧槽”。

随着烟尘落定，前方突然亮了起来，在那橘色的光芒之下，毫无疑问是这热量的来源——一座庞大的岩浆湖。  
而咕嘟冒泡的熔岩上方不到两米的位置，皮正像只受惊的猫一样四肢并用抓着救生绳，背部朝下紧紧团起了身体。

TBC


	7. 星核碎片

陆夫人迅速地收回绳索，搭了把手将差点被烤熟的皮拉上来，提到嗓子眼里的心这才落了回去。  
皮瞥了一眼下方的熔岩湖，露出心有余悸的神情，他匆匆拍熄衣裤上的火苗，又擦了擦鬓角不知是被吓出来还是被热浪蒸出来的汗，弄得脸颊上一道一道的黑灰。

前方大段的地面都接连垮塌了，橘红的光照亮了整个岩洞，为洞顶垂下的钟乳石染上了一层暖色的光晕，在岩浆湖中零星矗立着十几根石柱，看样子就是它们撑起了这些薄而脆的岩层，将这里变成了一个死亡陷阱。  
这可不是什么好消息——危险环境保护器只能从高热中保护他们，却不可能改变坠入岩浆的结局。  
如果没有其他通路，那他们就得自己动手开矿洞了，而且最好走远一点，以免再次遇到大面积的岩浆。  
陆夫人在强烈的光线中看不太清楚东西，然而皮眯着眼睛扫了一圈，目光却突然定住了，尾音上扬地“嗯”了一声。  
“星核碎片，是不是一种桔色的、梭形的晶体？”  
皮转过头来向他确认——有那么一瞬间，陆夫人疑心他看到人类的瞳孔变成了横矩形，但那显然是强光导致的重影，毕竟，当目镜转换为浅黑色的遮光模式，他再去看时，人类的双瞳依然圆圆地盛在石榴色的虹膜间。  
“我好像找到了。”  
顺着他手指的方向，陆夫人看了好一会儿，才从远处被映红的土色岩石间，看出一点水晶似的反光，眨一眨眼就又找不到了，也不知道皮是怎么一眼看到的。  
要抵达那处裸露的矿脉，还得越过一大片岩浆湖，除了几根相隔极远的石柱，中间没有任何落脚点。  
——不过，要搭一条路，对他们来说已经不是什么难事了。

皮将物质枪调成输出模式，试探性地对准悬崖的边缘扣下扳机，随着一道奇异的光芒，之前开路时收集到物质舱里的泥土和岩石自动在半空中铺成了一条狭窄的路径，向前延伸出去。  
粉发青年朝陆夫人看了一眼，见翼族对他比了个OK的手势，才小心翼翼踩了上去。  
陆夫人退开一段距离，在他背后拉紧了救生索，随时准备应对可能的坠落——然而没有，那段凭空出现的土石构成的薄薄一层的路面，仿佛被某种力量固定在空间之中似的，即便与悬崖之间只有少得可以忽略不计的接合面积，即便皮大着胆子在上面蹦了几下，它也纹丝不动，甚至连一丝土屑都没掉下来。  
皮的视线在手中的物质枪和脚下的路径之间来回转了几圈，忽然转过头来直直看向陆夫人，脏兮兮的面孔上满是掩盖不住的兴奋，那双石榴色的双眼甚至有种闪闪发光的感觉。  
这真是……陆夫人默默别开了脸。

半分钟后，面对带着全然相同的表情回望着自己的皮，陆夫人看了看他身后，突然很想把不久前动摇的自己拖出来削一顿。  
“这是你搭的路？”  
他指着眼前那一坨勉强能看出是拉长了的APi三个字母的图案，瞪着眼睛看着一脸无辜的人类，没开口就先被气笑了。  
“你倒是干正事啊！！”  
“是手抖——”罪魁祸首像是一点也没察觉他语气里的威胁意味，那双大眼转了转，“哎，老陆你跑一个看看……我又不会害你，我害你干嘛，害你我没好处呀。”  
屁！你这手抖得抖成帕金森才能把路铺成这样！  
陆夫人心里怒骂了一声，却没意识到自己对着这家伙干的好事，比起怒气，还是无奈居多。

皮倒也不是真想惹他生气，被陆夫人的表情乐到，便收起玩心，老老实实将那条字母桥上的洞填平，向着星核碎片的所在笔直铺去。  
走在岩浆上方，那炙烤着皮肤的炽热越发教人难以忍受，冷却环境保护器运转到了极限，单调的“嗡嗡”听得人心烦意乱。  
陆夫人悄悄揉了揉眉心。  
从刚才开始，这个地方就让他很不舒服，不论是强光还是噪音，都只是加剧了这种不适——不知为何，一种不祥的预感在他心头渐渐弥漫开来。  
但只是挖完矿就走。陆夫人看了看用物质枪开采星核碎片的皮，一边继续戒备四周一边在心里安慰自己。应该没事的……吧。  
就在此时，他的注意力突然被什么东西吸引了。  
事实上也称不上是异常，似乎有个黑色的东西消失在了岩浆之中，说不定只是一块坠落的岩石，恰好在被熔岩吞没之前搅起了一个小小的漩涡罢了。  
然而这个景象却莫名让他心里警铃大作——陆夫人对自己的幸运E体质心知肚明，他的预感一向好的不灵坏的灵。  
他从背后取下了那支拆成两截、奇形怪状的狙击枪，飞快地把纤细的枪管和粗壮的弹匣组装在一起，打开瞄准镜对准了先前看到那东西的方向。  
岩浆依旧咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，他扫视了一圈，又保持着端枪的姿势等待了几分钟，引得一旁采矿的皮频频朝他看来。  
然而，什么都没有发生。  
看来是他多虑了，陆夫人蹙起眉头，正要收起武器，整个洞穴却轰然摇晃了起来！

站在平台上的两人被震得一个踉跄，紧接着，就看到那湖中岩浆猛地炸裂开来，一条通体焦黑、开裂的外壳下流动金红光芒的巨大蠕虫从中跃出，带起十多米高的熔岩巨浪，那七鳃鳗一样的圆嘴里是多层重叠的利齿，翕动着就朝他们所在的岩壁咬了过来！  
皮第一时间反应过来，纵身向侧边一跃，从平台上跳下；陆夫人反应不及，被腰部的救生索勒得一窒，跟着从平台上坠落。  
那蠕虫的巨嘴擦着他的身体咬进了岩壁，旋转着搅动起来，仿佛是热刀切黄油一般，毫不停留地钻进了岩石之中，转瞬又消失不见。  
可以想见，如果被这东西咬中，他现在大概已经成了一堆插着羽毛的碎肉了。  
难怪附近没有别的大型掠食者栖息，因为这条巨型蠕虫就是这里最高等的掠食者！  
皮在自由落体的过程中将物质枪换到了左手，右手一把抽出背负的青色长剑，深深插进岩壁，止住了两人坠落的趋势。  
陆夫人在一瞬的后怕之后也回了神，脚上的护爪蹬在岩石上，一手抓住救生绳，在皮下方几米的地方稳定住了身形。  
整个洞穴依然在隆隆震动着，洞顶的碎石不停地下落，两人都只能用喊的才能让对方听清自己说了什么。  
“碎片够数了没有？！”陆夫人感觉自己的尾羽有烧着的趋势，但看到皮单手抓着剑柄却负担着两个人的重量，又不敢贸然拽着绳索向上攀爬，只好大声朝上面吼道。  
他们都各自尝试了直接传送回飞船，然而大概是因为距离地表太远，又有太多的遮挡物，搭载在手环上的终端毫无反应。  
“应该够了！”皮狼狈地用胳膊挡开一块砸落的石片，物质枪瞄准了下方，“走！”  
随着一道奇异的光芒，悬空的窄桥在岩浆上方平直地延伸出去，两人从岩壁上起跳，皆是惊险地落在了匆匆铺设的桥面上，毫不停留地向来时的方向跑去。  
与此同时，他们后方的洞壁再次破开，那头巨型蠕虫锲而不舍地追赶上来，不知位于何处的发声器官发出刺耳的嘶嘶声，那庞大的数十米长的身躯在岩浆和洞壁中穿梭自如，虽是蜿蜒前进，速度竟比狂奔的皮和陆夫人还要快上些许。  
贪婪的虫口已近在咫尺，几乎能嗅到那腥臭的气味，陆夫人却突然刹住了脚步，猛一拧身，手中狙击枪的枪管瞬间解构重组，长度变短了一半，口径却增大了两倍有余！  
一枚圆滚滚的爆弹从炮管口飞出，径直落入了那张长满利齿的大嘴里。  
半秒之后，随着一声巨响，爆炸的火光吞噬了蠕虫的头部，那庞大的黑影在烟尘中向后仰去。  
陆夫人也因为后坐力退了半步，但这空桥的宽度也就容一人通行，眼看脚下踩空，就要失去平衡从摔入岩浆，皮却一把抓住他的胳膊，将他从死亡边缘拉了回来。  
来不及道谢，陆夫人刚一站稳，就听见那头蠕虫发出一声暴怒的嘶鸣，褪去岩浆外壳的肉色嘴部炸出了深深的伤口，绿色的虫血染脏了充满褶皱的外皮，而原本隐没在岩浆中的尾部高高扬起，朝他们站立的位置猛拍下来。  
皮一边拽住他的腰带往前跑，一边大喊道：“打它头顶！”  
这一击轻而易举地拍碎了空桥，好在皮拖着他险之又险地躲过了重重拍落的尾部，但浮空石桥两端都没了支撑，顿时开始从断裂处自动崩碎，坍塌在一步之遥的位置紧咬掉着两人不放，自然不可能让他们有慢下脚步攻击的好事了。  
皮的话乍一听没头没尾，但陆夫人却立刻领会了他的意思，不顾被拖行的颠簸，端稳狙击枪，对着蠕虫的头部射出一枚爆弹。  
那条巨型蠕虫看似笨重，实际灵敏得令人吃惊，它刚刚吃过炸弹的亏，当然不肯再领教一次，略一低头，便让那枚爆弹落了空。  
然而陆夫人却露出了微笑。  
毕竟，他本来也没有指望这一下能命中蠕虫本身。  
爆弹翻滚着从蠕虫的头上飞了过去，然后……在洞顶那片垂落的钟乳石之间绽放出了美丽的火花。

无数尖锥从上方刺了下来，其中不少都撞碎在蠕虫坚硬的甲壳上，但依旧有几根狠狠地贯穿了它暴露在外的头部。  
吱吱的悲鸣响彻了整个地下空间，这头巨兽痛得发了疯，它狂乱地扭动着身体，将岩浆湖搅得天翻地覆，掀起层层金红色的巨浪。  
好在此时，两人已经跑回了他们来时的岩洞，皮刚伸手把陆夫人拉上来，最后一截石桥就在他们脚下碎得半点不剩了。  
循着火把的光亮，两人一路拨开色彩斑斓的大型蕈类，洞穴森林中的小生物早就感受到震动逃得一个不剩，此刻也没有挡路的；他们顺利地跑到了下来时的断崖，将绳索往腰部的安全扣上一系一扯，上方的绞车便自动将皮和陆夫人一上一下地拽了上去。  
在错综复杂的矿洞系统中，物质枪的光芒点亮了黑暗，不间断地将着坚硬的岩石分解成碎屑，为他们打开了一条直通地面的道路。  
地震一直持续着，直到他们畅通无阻地返回了地表，那条蠕虫才紧跟着钻出了地面，飞入半空，又重重地砸在了皮的旧营地当中，扬起了大片的尘土，巨大的响声在远方的树林里惊起了一片飞鸟。  
过了好一会儿，烟尘渐渐散去，皮和陆夫人才小心翼翼地凑近了旧营地的废墟，然而那庞大的影子再也没有动弹一下。  
它死了。  
在它碎裂的黑色外壳下，一层桔色的矿物静静地散发着光芒。

直到这时，两人才感觉到生死逃亡后的脱力，不约而同地瘫倒在柔软的草地上。  
草叶和微风轻柔地抚过他们裸露在外、轻微灼伤的肢体，无垠星空在他们头顶画卷般展开，将温柔的星光洒在他们身上。  
陆夫人下意识地去看皮，却发现那双石榴色的眼睛也正朝自己望来。  
“……我开始觉得，你是个不错的搭档了。”  
他听到皮这么说道。

TBC

ps：事后老陆发现自己的尾巴毛磨秃了。


	8. 启程之前

『猫想乡』是位于『方舟』最佳地段的一家酒馆，每天下午开始营业，早上打烊，开了有几年了，生意一直不错。  
酒馆内部的装饰是古典的西部风格，仿古煤油灯放出柔和明亮的暖黄色光芒，投在木质的吧台、桌面和长凳上，混着唱片机里的歌声，以及后厨飘来的食物香气，便显出一种格外的温馨——对于那些习惯了独自面对茫茫星海的探险者来说，置身于谈笑宴饮的人群之中，也是一种难得的慰藉。  
如果坐在半圆形露台上用餐，还能够清晰地观赏到被誉为“深空的蓝宝石”的金盏花α星，以及苍蓝光芒照耀下的五大行星，当然，露台的防护罩是使用了遮光材料的，否则直视恒星必定会灼伤眼睛；不仅如此，如果来得巧的话，说不定还能碰上彗星「信标」一年一度的造访。  
不过，对于一家长久以来一直生意兴隆的酒馆来说，这些都是外在因素——更重要的是，『猫想乡』的料理水平确实对得起它的名声，而且这里的熟客多有猜测，大概那老板退役之前是到处边探险边觅食，跟各族的厨师都讨教过，不然一般人哪来的魄力，把六大种族的特色美食都列在招牌上？  
不过皮对这里青睐有加的主要原因，就不得不提到酒馆的名字『猫想乡』了——更具体一点的话，就是那些正团在角落猫爬架上打瞌睡的毛球们。  
酒馆里的猫大都不是多么金贵的品种，以田园猫中的狸花、大橘、奶牛、三花等等为主，甚至还有一只黑得浑然天成的缩在阴影里，若不是那对半睁的黄眼睛，估计轻易都注意不到它的存在。  
不过这些有着地球祖先的普通家猫，跟如今泛滥成灾的合成宠物比起来，对于人类的意义可谓是天差地别——漂泊者对故土的眷念寄托于猫儿们身上，在地球不复存在之后甚至还要更甚。  
老板放任它们在店里走来走去，猫也不怕人，遇到熟客还会跑过去亲昵地蹭蹭对方的小腿，甚至跳到他们身上惬意地打个盹。  
皮确实是很喜欢猫，只可惜漂泊的生活注定了大多数探险者都与娇弱的宠物无缘——当他们落座各自要了一大份蜂蜜烤肉后，一只叫做三味线的三花就跳下猫爬架“咪咪”叫着跑了过来，心安理得地享受人类青年的爱抚和早已准备好的小鱼饼，蹭得皮一裤腿猫毛。  
一旁受到忽视的陆夫人倒也没什么意见，反而饶有兴致地看着皮一边撸猫一边对着她讲话，三味线则仰着头有一搭没一搭地“喵”一声，倒像是他们真在进行什么不为人知的对话似的。

昨天他们忙了一宿，刚用到手的星核碎片给最小号的星门框架充上了能，大地守护者的人后脚就带着其他材料和工具过来，开始安装供载具和大型设备通过的传送门。  
一般来说，星核碎片在「基地」这样大小适中的星球上，应该并不少见，他们走了那么深只发现一处裸露的矿脉，想来是因为那头巨型蠕虫——在剥去外层焦炭之后，大地守护者的研究者们发现，那蠕虫体表的壳质物全是由星核碎片熔化粘合构成的，足可以支持十多扇星门的供能，估计有很长一段时间都不需要有人地心探险了。  
等到通过传送门从「基地」回来，再把采集的怪物样本提交给分析部门，已经是下半夜的事情了，正准备吃完早点睡，却接到了大当家的信息，说是艾斯特敲定了下一阶段的任务，让他们提前跟这次的队友碰个头，索性就约在了这家酒馆见面。

『方舟』此刻已是清晨，店内只零零星星地坐着几桌客人，大半是因为宿醉未消还趴在桌子上眯瞪着，仅剩的两名店员一个正擦洗桌面，另一个则坐在吧台前一心二用，一边算账一边打电话叫车来把这些醉鬼领走。  
扎着银白脏辫的黑皮老板端着两个托盘走过来，把两份烤肉搁在桌上，微笑着对两人道了句“用餐愉快”——陆夫人注意到，虽然皮没点过饮料，但他面前的托盘里却摆了一小杯芒果冰。  
酒馆老板对于这位踩着打烊的点才领着同伴来的人类顾客，似乎早已见怪不怪，垂下视线跟三味线对喵了一声，便晃晃悠悠地走开去，把醉醺醺的客人一一架起来送进门外的悬浮车里。  
蜂蜜烤肉端上来不久后，酒馆的门又一次被推开了，在风铃清脆的响声中，一人类一叶族左右张望一阵，朝他们的桌子走过来，正是此次要和他们一起行动的铃铛和奶茶。  
四人打过招呼，铃铛拍掉某只叶族妄图皮口夺食的爪子，看着并排就坐的皮和陆夫人，若有所思地扬了扬眉毛，推着奶茶坐到了他们对面。  
皮一手护着腿上团着的猫，慢吞吞地叉起一块烤肉，在盘底晶亮的蜂蜜里蘸了蘸，故意在奶茶面前来回晃了一圈，眼看着嗜肉如命的叶族馋得眼睛都直了，才得意洋洋地一口把烤肉咬进嘴里。  
奶茶气得想挠他，好在他身边的人类再次阻止了他这种自取其辱的行为，顺手在桌面的光屏上给奶茶和自己点了两份烤肉，才把气鼓鼓的叶族安抚下来。  
皮的笑声格外猖狂，引得吧台后那个黑发挑染暗红的短发姑娘投来了若有所思的目光，陆夫人在旁边无奈地摇了摇头，不过在蜂蜜酱馥郁的香气之中，这样的玩笑也显得正合时宜。

“所以，新设备你用着感觉怎么样？”刚一坐定，机械师就直接把目光投向了皮腋下枪套里的物质操纵器，“没出故障吧？”  
“挺好，性能上还有提升空间。”皮嘴里嚼着东西，有点口齿不清，显得他语速更慢，“这次要是没它，我们差点就没跑掉。”  
“听说你们遇到了怪物？”身为叶族的奶茶则明显对这方面的事比较感兴趣，“你都险些搞不定的，那得是什么怪物？”  
看得出来，他原本可能有借机嘲讽一下皮的想法，不过还是好奇心最终占领了上风——但要是真让皮慢悠悠地讲，这桌上习惯性熬夜、本就困顿的几个人大概还真撑不到最后。  
陆夫人吞下一块肉排，接过话头，大致讲了讲他们这次冒险，虽然前半段就连他们自己都没弄明白敌人是什么东西，但后半段大战熔岩蠕虫的过程，还是让最近闲得发慌的叶族听得两眼放光。  
聊了会儿闲话，铃铛忽然想起什么似地敲了敲桌子，又用拇指朝奶茶比划了一下：“哦对了，差点忘记正事，当家这次派了两支队伍出去，麦爷负责跟鲛族方面交涉，我和奶茶带你们去叶族的领地，三天后出发。”  
陆夫人本想问怎么只有两支队伍，随即想起来为了安置地球难民，大地守护者最近人手严重不足，之前见到的守护团成员都是行色匆忙，大概在短时间内都不会有所好转。  
至于为什么先是鲛族和叶族，其实也很简单：鲛族跟大地守护者交好已久，关系仅次于人类，只要提出的要求合情合理，大多能得到满足；而叶族则是因为这个族群本身。  
相比翼族的宗教统治与猿族的铁幕政治，在与叶族打交道时，即使没有专业的外交团队随行，也不太会引发外交纠纷——或者说，大多数时候，谈判桌上的那些技巧对叶族根本没用，要赢得他们的尊重，要么是取得绿手指（部落首领）的认可，要么，就是把他们全都揍趴下。

想到这里，他下意识地瞥了一眼奶茶，头顶覆盖着柔软茶色叶片的叶族被他的搭档养得很好，浅绿色的皮肤闪着健康的光泽，看上去无害而温顺——当然，只是看上去而已。  
正如一句鲛族谚语所说，“不要轻信递出橄榄枝的人”*，以貌取叶族，可是要吃大苦头的。  
很多人第一眼见到叶族，都会被他们无辜的表情，以及略显幼稚的措辞谈吐迷惑，对这些食肉植物产生了错误的第一印象——这些人的结局，有三成运气不错，被不想招惹是非的绿手指保了下来，而剩下的七成……可能连骨头都被叶族人拿去做成家具了吧。  
然而，有幸深入了解这些智能植物（而没有被吃掉）的人，则会意识到，叶族食人的习性并非是他们对杀戮智能生物有着特殊的兴趣；恰恰相反，如果有一个人和一头野兽同时摆在叶族面前，它选择前者或后者的概率是基本相等的。  
大多数情况下，叶族很难分清类人生物与动物的区别，在他们的认知中，这些都只是“肉”的来源——而狩猎，然后吃肉，这对于叶族来说是再正常不过的事情了。  
换句话说，叶族只是无法（也没有足够的智能）同情肉身种族——正如其他种族无法换位思考来同情一根草一样。  
不过，作为领袖的绿手指，则与普通的叶族人不同。  
叶族文化中也没有“父母”的概念，因此绿手指必须作为部落的权威扮演家长这一角色。  
叶族人总是会尊敬守护部落的绿手指，与其年龄或经验无关，更不像他们对普通同族和外族一样，只将尊重给予那些展现力量的人。  
许多绿手指们自身力量不足，但天生高于他人的智力与操控植物的力量，能让他们超越那些在族人中有影响力的娴熟猎手，去领导自己的部落。  
只要是绿手指的客人，在他们面前，再残暴的叶族猎手也会变成小绵羊；当然，绿手指也并不会对谁都礼遇有加——正因如此，这回前往叶族领地的小队中，同为绿手指的奶茶才是打开局面的关键。

约定好下次碰头的地点，四人两两散了。作为新晋的大地守护者，皮和陆夫人也不用接着住胶囊旅馆，12给他们批了宿舍，不过在发现这是一间双人公寓时，陆夫人还是露出了有些微妙的神色。  
公寓显然已经有人来打扫过了，家具上一丝灰尘都看不到，寝具也都是崭新的，透出一种不近人情的整洁。  
皮在每个房间里巡视领地似地逛了一圈，看着还挺满意的样子，他先前折去自己的飞船，把行李拿了下来，这会儿摊开在客厅的地板上，陆夫人瞄了一眼——不出所料，半人高的大箱子有一半都空着，除了几件替换衣物和洗漱用具以外，就几乎剩不下什么了，一看就是把飞船当作家到处漂的人的标配。  
……虽说他自己也是半斤八两就是了。  
皮抓了件宽松的T恤和短裤钻进了浴室，陆夫人收拾完自己的东西，坐在沙发上发了会儿呆，惊觉自己竟然有些无所事事。  
这短短几天刺激得有点过头，自从四年前的那一天，他就再没干过什么以身犯险的事，一闲下来，反倒觉得无所适从。  
他犹豫了片刻，戴上目镜，靠在沙发里，开始剪辑这两天的录像，考虑更新一下自己的旅行频道——当然，那些超自然的东西，他并不打算现在公开出去。

入夜之前，皮被食物的香味从睡梦中勾了出来，他慢腾腾地下了床，从卧室里探出头来，正好看到陆夫人把一个餐盒放到桌上，白色的水汽从缝隙里渗出来，在客厅的灯光里袅袅升起。  
“你醒啦？先去刷牙。”翼族翠绿的眼睛转过来，长有尖爪的手指轻轻叩了下桌面，“给你带了饭回来。”  
皮乖巧地“哦”了一声，摇摇晃晃地走向了卫生间，不一会儿便传来了哗哗的水声。  
当人类青年在桌边坐下的时候，显然已经完全清醒了，他打开餐盒，发现里面是一份芒果糯米饭，配了蔬菜汤，摸上去还是温热的，不由得抬起眉毛看了一眼陆夫人，翼族立刻扭头看向了别处，只当作没感觉到他的视线。  
皮忧郁地扒了口饭，芒果和椰浆甜丝丝的味道缓和了晚餐没有肉食的郁闷，不过他还是故作委屈，慢条斯理地抱怨了一句：“这个陆夫人，自己出去吃香喝辣，让队友光吃素。”  
“你又不是翼族，我是对素食消化不良。”不知怎么的，他怎么听怎么觉得觉得陆夫人的语气像是忍着笑，却强装出义正词严的态度，“人类可不能光靠吃肉活着不是？”  
无法反驳，不过好歹睡前那一顿烤肉份量也够足，皮没再多说什么，他打开别在耳朵上的目镜，调出文档投影在桌面上，一边把糯米饭上的芒果块挑出来塞进嘴里，一边斟酌着语句把这两天的冒险记录下来，到这一切都结束，这些经历应该足以单独出一册书。  
陆夫人坐在沙发边上保养他那把怪模怪样的狙击枪（尽管从功能上来看，它更适合榴弹发射器这个名称），嘴里哼起了一支不知名的调子。

三天之后，他们将启程前往叶族的领地。

TBC

*这句鲛族谚语（瞎编的）讽刺的就是叶族欺骗性的外表，引申为不要贸然相信那些流于表面的示好与和平意愿——这两个种族之间的深仇大恨在此不表，总结起来可以说是相看两相厌。

ps：奶茶子也登场啦∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿陆夫人为皮的营养均衡操碎了心。


	9. 它们

皮坐进驾驶舱，活动了一下手指，握住了操纵杆，那亲切的手感让他嘴角不由自主地浮现出一个小小的笑容。  
地勤发出信号，他启动了引擎，完好无损的『战神』顺着机库的轨道开始滑行，两侧闪亮的全息广告加速着后退，不过几秒钟，灿烂的星空便再次出现在他眼前。  
其他人并没有滞留在太空站周围，皮也无意多做停留，向着这个星系最外圈飞去——在那里，深紫色的气态巨行星「阿比盖尔」以大约每秒30公里的速度运行，然而在它长达946亿公里的轨道上，这与静止不动几乎没有差别。  
当『战神』抵达它银白色的星环时，一号卫星刚好转到「阿比盖尔」的正面，其特殊的晶状地表在恒星的照耀下瞬间迸发出的光芒，就像是一颗璀璨的绿宝石。  
这时，一架淡青色的『风行者』斜刺里冲出来，一个炫技式的回旋，险险停在了他的旁边，一看就是奶茶的驾驶风格；过了几分钟，移动堡垒一般的『雷鸟』也沐浴着恒星的光芒姗姗来迟，在虚空中与他们汇合。

奶茶将他长大的那颗星球在星域图上标了出来，这是他们首先要拜访的目的地。  
三架飞船远离了气态巨行星，空间折叠引擎摆脱行星引力的锁定，在太空中无声轰鸣，斑斓的超空间之门敞开又合拢，将他们送往无数光年之外的叶族领地。  
他们当前的任务是取得古代遗物的线索，在出发之前，铃铛已经让人把技术部紧急开发的新装备搬上了飞船：一台搭载着检测程序的扫描仪。  
古代遗物，据艾斯特所说，具有一种神奇的特性，如果某件事物曾经在一定范围内接近过它，就会留下近乎永久性的印记。这种印记类似于辐射，运用特殊的检测手段，便可以分辨出来，再进一步扫描分析这些痕迹，就能反向追踪对应古代遗物的位置。  
相对而言，另一支队伍的任务要轻松得多——鲛族的传统就是铭记历史，他们博物馆里妥善保存的藏品最早甚至能追溯到一万年前，更不必说千年前一件由神秘种族所赠予的神器了。  
而叶族，作为一个在其他文明眼中未开化的种族，其未进入太空时代之前的母星坐标，早已湮没在漫长的漂流之中，至于古代遗物，更是不知道流落到了何处。  
如今，也只有通过广泛地搜集上了年代的古物用以扫描，才能锁定它的位置了。  
这类任务要花多少时间可不好说，因此陆夫人不得不削减了将近一半的爆炸物库存来为四人的食物和饮水腾出空间。  
即便如此，如果进度过于缓慢，他们还是可能要自己动手来获取生存必需的物资——毕竟文明世界的边界之间，总是隔着一片茫茫无边的宇宙。  
在系统星图之中，各个种族的势力范围都用不同颜色的区块和曲线划定出来，在色块之外的黑暗中，每一个明亮的星点都代表着一颗恒星，而每一个恒星系的人口，都用鲜红的颜色标注着一个醒目的“0”。

『方舟』的选址远离叶族边界，这也是很正常的事情，毕竟大部分人都不愿意跟一个会把自己当作储备粮的族群走得太近——这就是为什么能与叶族普遍交好的只有电子人和星之子，原因是……他们身上没有肉。  
不过，在三架搭载了最高等级的（也是最贵的）空间折叠引擎的飞船面前，抵达第一颗叶族行星并不困难。  
大约十个地球日之后，他们踏入了叶族的领地。  
从超空间中飞跃出来后，迎接他们的是一颗明黄色的主序星，而在恒星的另一侧，就是他们此行的目的地，一个覆盖着大面积森林的未命名的绿色星球，也是奶茶的出生地。  
叶族的散播方式与植物有些类似，每当一位新的绿手指成年，就会带上食物饮水和一批“种子”（相当于叶族的胚胎），组装一架飞船离开原氏族，占据一颗新的星球生根发芽——不过偶尔也是有像奶茶这样什么都没带就自信过头一个人跑出来，结果飞船坠毁在荒芜行星上不说，还险些把自己饿死的叶族存在的。  
总而言之，除非扎根的星球资源枯竭或是新的绿手指成年，叶族很少将视线投向虚空，四人至少不用担心飞船遭遇轨道打击。  
很快，雷达便锁定了叶族村落的位置，船舱内的传送器也随之亮起了允许传送的淡蓝色光芒。

白色的强光尚未散去，奶茶已经远远感觉到村落的方向传来了骚动，周围的植物以一种比视觉与听觉更高效的方式将各种信息传输过来，他甚至能感觉到另一端有一个熟悉的意志也正将注意力投向这里。  
但在他来得及向对方表达来意之前，一队叶族猎手已经先行进入了林中，悄无声息地将四人包围了起来。  
对面没有下令阻拦的意思，那么，一场小规模的战斗看来是免不了了——这也算是绿手指之间传统的“社交礼节”了。  
年轻的绿手指握住了武器，上前半步，把机械师挡在了身后，另外两人也分立两边，保护好了缺乏肉搏战力的同伴。

两分钟后，一个顶着西兰花头的猎手一边跑向村庄，一边用委屈的语气回头嚷道：“弗洛兰（Floran）要把你们做的事事事都告诉绿手指！”  
奶茶吹了声口哨，把未出鞘的太刀捆回背上，对着皮投去了挑衅的一瞥，然而对方只是作出一副“不跟小朋友一般见识”的表情，松手让那个被他揍晕的叶族倒在了地上。  
放眼望去，以四人为中心已经倒了一地的人影，或是被物理敲晕，或是被麻醉弹迷昏，未有一人受到致命伤，而那个回去报信的，自然也是被他们默契地故意放跑的。  
对于后续聚集过来、在一定距离外张望的叶族，四人并没有去理会，他们等待的是这个部落的绿手指——卡芮拉。

不多时，原本在四人与村落之间聚集的叶族一阵骚动，突然让出了一条道来，一位戴着兽骨面具、头顶生长着艳丽花朵的叶族分开人群缓缓走出，头骨眼洞后那双纯黑的眼睛里闪烁着冷淡而敏锐的光芒。  
尽管从外表上看，她与普通叶族并没有什么明显的区别，但注意到奶茶在这个叶族出现时瞬间紧张起来，其他人还是立刻明白过来，眼前的叶族应该就是这个部落的绿手指了——也是奶茶的栽培者。  
两名绿手指彼此对望了片刻，年长的那一方忽然露出了一丝笑意，她将面具推到头顶，抬手对身后骚动不安的猎手比出一个手势，将他们挥退，这才用不太流利的通用语道：“你变强了很多，孩子，也交到了不错的朋友，这是好事——不管怎么说，难得回来一次，就到我那坐坐吧。”

晕了一地的猎手们被一一抬了回去，由于几人都没下重手，估计休息一段时间就能醒过来，而一行人在卡芮拉的带领与周围叶族好奇的视线下，进入了部落中最高的一棵巨树中。  
叶族的居所几乎都是由他们种植的植物构造的，几株发光植物从天花板上垂下来，放出柔和的光亮，藤蔓从地上拔起，彼此缠绕形成了坚固的桌椅，而他们所处的房间本身，就是巨树枝干上的一个木质空腔。  
可以说是教科书式的叶族建筑，符合外人对于这个种族的大部分想象。  
之前那个被轻轻揍了几下的西兰花头，此刻已经完全没有了敌意和委屈，一边毕恭毕敬地为几位特殊的访客端上了芳香的饮料，一边在绿手指和客人面前掩饰着自己的忐忑，活像是个做错事竭力想要弥补的小孩，那副傻乎乎的神情让人看了就想发笑。  
喀哒。  
这时，杯底轻轻碰撞桌面的响声拉回了一行人的思绪，卡芮拉用公事公办的语气开口了：“我们这并不常有访客，那么，告诉我，你们为何而来？”  
尽管叶族的衰老并不明显，但从那绿色皮肤上渐渐显露的深色纹路，依然可以看出卡芮拉已经不算年轻了——即便以绿手指的长寿而言，她的年龄和阅历也足以跻身长老级别了。  
时光打磨了她的智慧和理性，却没有僵化她的思维，与那些同她年龄相仿的绿手指所统治的村庄相比，卡芮拉的部落已经很接近“文明”的标准了。  
遭遇猎手小队之前，周围茂盛的植被捕捉到了他们的一句讨论，又传到了奶茶的耳朵里：“绿手指说抓到肉人要先带回去，不能随便吃。”  
显然他们或许还没完全戒掉食人的习性，但至少比那些最原始的部落好多了——从进入村庄到现在，几人格外留意了一下，那些战士打扮的叶族穿着大多是状态不错的金属护甲，敞开房门的屋子里也没有见到用类人骨骼制作的家具。  
奶茶望了望另外三人，见他们没有在卡芮拉面前率先开口的意思（皮和陆夫人埋头喝饮料，只有铃铛朝他投来了鼓励的眼神），只好小小地吸了口气，以自己的名义向对方请求借取部落收藏中，那些年代久远的物品。  
在他描述自己的要求时，忽然，一个小小的细节吸引了年轻绿手指的注意力：卡芮拉在绿手指中以精于世故闻名，然而此刻她却神经质地捻着那片充当杯垫的叶子来回摩挲，对谈话显得有些心不在焉——这种情况相当反常，在他尚年幼的时候，只有几次部落面临极严峻的挑战时才见到过。  
一瞬间涌现的担心压过了其他的念头，奶茶脱口而出：“发生什么事了？”  
“我在听……嗯？噢，没事。”年长者停下了无意识的小动作，目光在他脸上扫了两下，又落在了另外三张异族的面孔上，若无其事地将话题扭了回来，“你可以拿走你想要的东西，不过，作为交换，我也需要从你那里得到一些食物储备——最好是肉类，我们近来正面临食物短缺。”  
奶茶怀疑地看着她，可是卡芮拉的表情没有一丝破绽，甚至带着一丝笑容，自然地将话题扯到了别的事情上——显然，有旁人在场的场合下，她不会说得更多了。

看得出来，卡芮拉对于他们的拜访十分高兴（虽然是看在奶茶和食物补给的份上），在她的挽留下，一行人留下来参加了夜间的篝火晚会。  
啃完几串燃烧的眼球*和一块骨竹馅饼*，旁观了又一个上前挑战的猎手被皮掀翻在地动弹不得，奶茶终于找到机会从狂欢宴饮的人群中溜走，沿着巨树外长满苔藓的阶梯拾级而上，爬上了高高的树冠。  
一个熟悉的背影正静静站在高处，听到他的声音也没有回头。  
“你果然在这里。”  
年轻的绿手指定了定神，沿着树枝慢慢走到她身边，将目光投向对方看着的方向。  
茂密的森林中露出一座爬满藤蔓的石质建筑，那是叶族人的猎场入口。  
“是猎场出了什么事吗？”  
卡芮拉终于肯转头看向他，然而那双漆黑的眼睛里并非一如既往的淡然，而是带着浓浓的审慎和犹豫——这使奶茶更加不安了。  
“这件事你或许不该管。”  
几秒的沉默后，她这么说道。  
“我不是小孩子了！我可以帮你！”这句话勾起了某些不愉快的回忆，年轻的绿手指语气变得激动起来，“我应该已经证明了这一点！”  
“不，我知道……我并不是指这个。”卡芮拉抬起手，似乎是想摸摸他的脑袋，但最终还是控制住了，“你看，你有自己的职责，而且不仅是代表自己的利益——能让大地守护者主动出击的事情，一定比你想象得更加危险，你真的能承受那样的风险吗？”  
奶茶愣了一下，一时不知道应该先追问她是怎么知道自己的立场，还是继续坚持先前的话题。  
正在此时，下方广场上传来了一阵骚乱，卡芮拉的表情一下凝重起来，招呼了他一声，奶茶虽然不清楚发生了什么，但也紧跟着她抓住一根从树枝上垂下的藤蔓，向着地面滑去。

“是坏弗洛兰！”  
“弗洛兰没有武器！救命！”  
“不要用矛！用箭射它们！用箭！”  
当他们回到广场时，这里已经乱作了一团，到处是奔逃着寻找武器的叶族，少数手持武器试图反击的猎手也在混乱中被冲散，无法形成有效的防线。  
奶茶一眼找到了他的同伴，在恐慌的人群中，如扎根一般牢牢固守原地的三人，显得格外醒目。  
卡芮拉高声用叶族语指挥起她的族裔，辅以操控植物的力量阻拦敌人，而奶茶虽然不是这片土地的绿手指，但依然能借由草木延伸感知，“看”到前方的景象：一双双血红的眼睛，蹒跚而行的姿态——那是叶族吗？它们确实有着植物状的皮肤，可那畸形、变异的肢体，疯长的、爬满其身躯的枯朽茎蔓，以及那饱含恶意的眼神，都揭示了它们是完全不同的另一种生物。  
接触到它们的植物都变得漆黑发脆，而逃跑不及被捕获的叶族下场则更加凄惨，无数的墨绿色藤蔓从前者的身上伸出，扎进后者的皮肤，钻入他们的体内，寄宿、生长，在痛苦和绝望中杀死受害者，最终将其扭曲为同样的怪物再次爬起。  
这一幕的冲击让奶茶呆在了原地，直到一头怪物出现在他的眼前，挥动变异为木质利爪的前肢，要将他撕碎的那一瞬间，他才骤然回过神来，下意识向一侧跳开，将手伸向背后的刀柄。  
就在这时，一只手从后面抓住了他的肩膀，猛地将他拽到能量护盾后方，紧接着一梭子散发红光的子弹便擦着他的头发掠过——腾起的火焰中，那怪物插满各种武器的身影扭曲起来，发出了骇人的吼叫声。  
纳米屏障削减了迎面而来的热浪，奶茶抬头看去，冲上来援护他的果然是铃铛。  
这个不擅近战的机械师架着护盾，几架浮游炮逼退了靠近的怪物，且战且退之间将他带回了物质枪制造的临时掩体后——陆夫人正将射空的弹夹退下来，而皮踩着掩体后方的凸起，抡起胳膊将一瓶莫洛托夫鸡尾酒掷了出去。  
高高低低的塔楼上，也都亮起了火焰的光芒；尽管叶族天生畏火，但在绿手指的教育与安抚下，大部分人依然能克服恐惧，放出火矢将来袭者燃烧殆尽。  
这场突袭在火力压制之下很快被平息，然而朝他们走来的卡芮拉却依旧眉头紧锁，从掩体后走出的四人也没有什么胜利的喜悦可言。  
广场上的火焰尚未全部扑灭，那些焦黑的残骸中既有怪物，也不乏刚才还与他们纵情欢乐的叶族，然而在转瞬之间却都失去了生命。  
“没想到它们会掐着这个时间来。”卡芮拉略显疲惫的目光从四人脸上一一扫过，为了救援落在后面的叶族，她在先前的战斗中消耗了太多力量，“既然你们都已经看到了，那我也就不再隐瞒了。”

那些怪物，原本其实也是正常的弗洛兰。  
一个多月前，负责为仪式狩猎做后勤工作的猎手，回到了自己的部落。  
这些叶族一般都是部落中水平不错，但又与顶尖有一定差距的熟手，被派去结成小队，捕获大型怪物放入圣地的狩猎洞窟，为即将到来的仪式狩猎做准备——虽然无法与冠军相比，但也算是可以吹嘘的一项荣耀。  
然而这次却与往常不同，那些回到部落的猎手没有一丝喜悦和自矜，甚至在欢迎他们回家的晚宴上，都显得无精打采又心神不宁，就像有什么东西纠缠着他们，迫使他们时刻警惕不得歇息一样。  
没过多久，这些叶族便无一例外地失踪了。  
哪里都找过了，可是就像是人间蒸发一样，他们没有留下任何的足迹、气味，甚至连周围的植物都没有感知到他们的踪迹。  
再次得到这些猎手的线索，是在其中一人生前的伙伴半疯地从猎场逃回来的时候。  
“它们都死了但它们还在疯长——它们杀了吉卡和艾法然后他们又站了起来——喀孜！戴着喀孜的面具！那个怪物！”  
说完这段话，她就在自己的绿手指面前，咽下了最后一口气。

讲到这里，卡芮拉深吸了一口气。  
“……再然后，那些怪物就不断出现在村庄附近——即使我们已经杀死了它们，一遍又一遍。”她向后靠近藤蔓编织的椅背中，“而它们的数量却总是在增多，那些去了猎场后没有回来的弗洛兰，最后都变成了它们中的一员。”

TBC

*燃烧的眼球：一种将独眼柠檬用树枝串起来，刷上辣椒酱架在篝火上烧烤而成的叶族菜肴。  
*骨竹馅饼：这种奇怪的果实有种脆骨的口感，切碎后和肉馅一起填充进饼皮内烘烤。


	10. 叶族日记

一行人从村庄里离开时，带走的除了一批千奇百怪的叶族古董以外，还有一本日记——来自从圣地回来的猎手中，唯一有读写能力的一人。  
“我相信我的氏族并不是唯一面对这道难关的——所有的线索都指向了狩猎仪式。坐以待毙不是我的风格，可惜我手上已经抽不出多余的猎手派往圣地了。”  
那本用兽皮订成的册子，是由卡芮拉双手捧出来的，一顶用花与叶编织而成的头冠，静静地躺在封皮上。  
“我不清楚你们在调查什么，也不知道你们要那些东西有什么用——但若是这场危机与你们正在执行的任务并不冲突，还请施以援手。  
“这是绿手指头饰，一项证明，代表你获得了首领卡芮拉的认可，只要出示它，弗洛兰就会将你视作同盟——除非你们先伤害了我们。  
“如果你们要去圣地，我想它会派上用场的。”

绿色的星球变得越来越小，直到那颗恒星也变成了一个金色的小点，奶茶才终于从舷窗外收回视线，把目光投向了手里的日记本，另外三人也暂停了手头的工作，凑了过来。  
虽然有翻译器，但相对而言，还是对通用语和叶族文都很熟悉的奶茶，能够从文本中最大程度地提取信息。  
看着许久未见的叶族文字，他忍不住伸出指尖，沿着凹痕描了一遍，才小心翼翼地翻开日记本，仔细辨认着上面歪歪扭扭的字迹开始翻译。

「（省略前半部分的日常记事）  
………  
这不是我第一次为仪式作准备了，但狩猎总是很有趣，尤其是想到参赛者必须单挑那些怪物的时候。  
到目前为止，都只是做些制作陷阱的工作（因为别的弗洛兰都不会），真希望能赶紧出去狩猎。  
向导说，这次需要的人手比较多，说不定我能参与捕获最大的猎物——死亡主宰。  
等做好这个陷阱，就去把矛再磨尖一点，还有绿手指给的弩，也要上好油。  
………  
进山了，感觉有点奇怪。  
周围很安静，没有打到猎物，所以晚上只能吃肉干。  
看到很多枯死的植物，睡得不好。  
………  
好多骨头，还有尸体，在山洞底部铺了厚厚的一层。  
在我们深入洞穴的时候，它出现了——这是我见过最大的死亡主宰，浑身被树枝一样茂密的骨头覆盖。  
奇什说它肯定有两百岁了，而且就快要开始繁殖；至少需要20个猎手才能安全的把它带走，奇什是死亡主宰的专家，他说的不会有错。  
它从骨堆里拖走了一具尸体又回到了巢穴里，我们有几个小时的时间布置陷阱。  
………  
费了很大工夫才把它关进笼子，很多弗洛兰都受了伤，喀孜的胳膊被割破了，不过他说已经不痛了。  
奇什配了能让死亡主宰睡着的饵料，还给受伤的弗洛兰调了药膏。  
今晚在巢穴里过夜。」

到目前为止，似乎还算是正常，不过对于早就被剧透了结局的人来说，已经能从字里行间嗅到那种不祥的气息。

「看到了死亡主宰的网。  
这不对。  
死亡主宰只有生产后才织网。  
各种各样的形状，无法辨识的颜色，那些丝在黑暗中发出奇怪的光芒。  
喀孜开始说胡话，我也觉得很不舒服。  
我们应该赶快离开。  
………  
做了噩梦。  
不记得是什么了。  
只是感觉有东西在看着我。  
这个地方不太对劲。  
幸好我们今天就可以离开了。」

又翻过一页，奶茶的声音停了下来。  
与之前虽不整齐但还能称之为干净的字迹相比，从这一页开始，文字间夹杂着大量的涂改，甚至整段的刮去，破烂的兽皮上只留下勉强可辨的只言片语。  
那越来越扭曲的笔迹揭示了日记的主人当时正处于巨大的惶惑与不安之中，而其内容也令四人的心中悄然升起了一丝寒意。

「已经把死亡主宰送进了仪式洞窟。  
但是那个东西还在哪里……看着我。  
一闭上眼睛我就能感觉到。  
我听到……它在呼唤我。  
我想回家了。  
………  
开始失眠，一旦睡着就会做噩梦，只有把自己弄伤才能醒过来。  
伤口好痒，有什么东西，在里面？  
不要关灯。  
………  
光不能灭（糊成一团无法辨认的墨迹）它知道我们在哪里我们无法从它手中逃走（深深的划痕穿透了兽皮纸）它就要来了我能听见——（纸张被撕去了一部分）  
………  
………  
………  
那东西在黑暗里它无处不在——先是喀孜然后是莫比现在它们要把我也带走——一切的源头都是那头死亡主宰——杀了它——那不是这个世界的东西——光消失了——不不不它来了我不能控制——救救我！！！」

日记主人生前的最后一段记录，那些力透纸背、狂乱得几乎无法辨认的巨大文字，已经极清楚明白地讲述了他抵达顶点的恐惧和绝望，而最后仿佛被拖拽着般割破纸缘的一笔，则预示着那名猎手便是在写下这段话之后就遭遇了不测。  
一股阴冷的气息悄悄爬上了脊背，铃铛和奶茶纯粹是因为日记内容而产生的恐怖想象，而皮和陆夫人对视了一眼，不约而同地从对方眼里看出了惊愕——日记中的描述，唤起了他们对于之前遇到的怪物的某种联想。  
这两者之间，是否真的存在着某种联系？若是如此，这跟他们正在调查的事情，又是否有所关联？

一串骨片串成的风铃、绘有生火方式的兽皮纸、以牙齿装饰的木头手鼓……这些零零碎碎的东西，在众人怀疑的目光中，被铃铛送进了那个置于『雷鸟』核心舱室的巨大仪器内。  
这实在不能怪其他人不相信他，从外观上看，这个声称能反向追踪古代遗物的装置，根本不像是什么高科技产物：它是一堆各种金属打造的管道、齿轮、线轴和锅炉的集合体，与其说这是一台扫描仪，倒不如说它是某种以早已被列入文物的、名为“蒸汽机”的人类造物为原型，而制作出来的装置艺术，倒更容易令人接受一点。  
它的主体是一个锅炉形状的空心容器，两端各有一个开口，待扫描的物品由右侧的传送带运入装置内部，经过一道怪异光线的扫描，再从左侧的滑道输出；容器正面安装着两盏不同颜色的灯、一副老式表盘，以及两行刻有数字的转轮，用来显示坐标。  
绿色代表曾经接触过古代遗物，红色则是没有——卡芮拉不愧是长老级别的绿手指，这几十件古物之中，竟有三分之一点亮了绿灯，而这也使得表盘上的指针直接转到了约70%的位置。  
然而，还差的30%，难道还得重新寻找一个叶族村庄，去说服他们的首领吗？  
“……要不，把日记和头饰也放进去看看？”  
皮左右看了看，提出建议。  
虽说不是什么祖传的物品，但好歹也算是叶族的东西，试试又不会怀孕——那就试试呗。  
那顶用卡芮拉的头发（也就是生长在叶族头部的花或是叶子）编织的头饰，提供了8%的进度，这虽然已经高于许多其他的老物件，但却依然无法让这台机器锁定叶族古代遗物的方位。  
奶茶没抱太大希望地把日记放上了传送带，其他人甚至已经开始讨论起下一个目的地——然而出乎所有人预料的是，当那道奇异的光芒扫过日记本的瞬间，强烈到不像是这种老式彩灯能发出的绿光映亮了整个房间，与此同时，表盘上的指针也一下跳到了100%，机械轮轴快速转动的咔咔声响彻了众人耳边——那声音来自输出坐标的两行转轮，此刻它们正以一种肉眼无法识别的速度飞快转动。  
一本由年轻叶族写的日记，凭什么能够提供22%的痕迹进度？只能是它最近被带去过古代遗物的附近！  
在场的人没有一个是笨蛋，在短暂的吃惊之后都陆续想到了这个问题，至于是哪里……  
“这个坐标，我好像在哪见过……”奶茶盯着那已经定格下来的两行数字，过了几秒，他忽然睁大了眼睛，“这是圣地的坐标！”

于是，计划就这么敲定了。  
导航系统已锁定圣地所在星系，开始规划最佳航行路线——无论是叶族的异变，还是下落不明的神器，一切的一切都指向了圣地废墟，这一届的仪式狩猎，他们是非得去搅一趟浑水不可了。  
不过，拥有参赛资格的只有绿手指头饰的持有者，或是绿手指本人，因此他们中能够正大光明地入场的只有两个人，另外两人则需要在飞船上等候，或者另想办法混进去。  
鉴于日记里明示了的诡异，或许还是留下缺乏近战技艺的铃铛，由另外三人进入比较保险，若是三个可说是顶尖水平的战斗人员都拿不下那只死亡主宰的话，多一个机械师大概也不会有太大帮助，而且如果不幸全跪……至少铃铛还可以在安全的地方指挥他的无人机下来捡尸体不是？  
至于“存档点v1.0”，那玩意儿目前还是有些鸡肋——它工作的原理是在使用者遭受致命攻击时，将其意识存储进随身携带的终端，再由其他人将这个终端带回主机处，以便转移回新的身体内，也就是说不把终端回收的话……使用者的意识就会一直困在那个小小的黑匣子里，直到在漫长的时间里磨灭。

不过话说回来，光是能够把智慧生物的意识提取到电子设备之中，就已经是一项了不起的技术了。  
在活体实验中，那些受试动物的身体都是先失去意识的控制，才因为致命伤势变成尸体，而佩戴在它们身上的终端，也会在同时传出思维反应——这在一定程度上证明了，“存档点”并不是简单地制造有着同样记忆的个体。  
铃铛没有向他们透露太多，这项技术对外更是绝对保密——要知道，大地守护者的宗旨决定了他们会把大多数技术都无条件地对外开放，因此，光是一项技术需要秘密开发这件事，就足够反常了。  
而且……  
当四人各自解散，从对接通道回到自己的飞船上时，陆夫人下意识地回望了一眼放在『雷鸟』上的扫描装置。  
他不太确定，但之前有那么一瞬间，他似乎看到某些类似有机组织的结构，在那金属的外壳下与齿轮和链条一起运作……？

TBC


	11. 绿手指头饰

『风行者』的驾驶舱内，年轻的绿手指穿着舱内服，怀里抱着印有金发少女头像的抱枕，整个人蔫巴巴地趴在控制台上，对着前视窗上的雷达系统和星图，但放空的双眼显示他什么也没看进去。  
大多数现代航空器都有自动巡航系统，驾驶员主要还是为了应对突发情况：比如未被预测到的恒星活动，或是高速飞来的小行星。  
不过，出了恒星系之后飞船就会进入超空间通道，到那时也就不再需要有人看着了。  
度过了漫长的一天之后，面对干坐在驾驶座上这种无聊的差事，奶茶的思绪自然而然地发散了开来。  
离开母星、离开栽培者已近十年，现在想想当初赌气出走的行为是真的幼稚，迷路迷到弹尽粮绝不说，想伏击一波路人劫一点补给，结果还被瑟瑟发抖缩在角落里的路人反杀成功——对，就是铛铛这个阴比，还有他的无人机。  
不过话又说回来，幸好当时捡到……呸，遇到他的是铛铛，否则可能还要过上很久，他才会知道12team，知道大地守护者的存在，乃至于稀里糊涂就有了组织和长期饭票（虽然是好事但总感觉哪里怪怪的）。  
如今相比当初，他确实已经变强了很多，见识了各种各样的事物，也有了值得依赖的同伴，这许许多多的快乐交织在一起，本应已经得到了梦幻一般的幸福时光，然而，为什么会变成这样呢（划掉）——为什么，自己能做到的事情，似乎还是很有限呢。  
想到那些曾是自己的同胞，却在眼前沦为不可名状的怪物的叶族，奶茶不由得收紧了胳膊，发出了一阵无能为力又不甘心的低吼。  
正在此时，驾驶舱的舱门打开的声音从背后传来，拖鞋趿拉趿拉地靠近了，一个热好的罐头被推到了他的手边，盖子已经打开，热腾腾的肉香随之飘了出来，浇着红色酱汁的炖肉当中还贴心地插了双筷子。  
他余光瞥见铛铛把自己摔进副驾座，手里稳稳地端着另一个罐头，从气味来判断，应该是鸡汁土豆泥——不添加土豆的那种。

有那么一阵，奶茶提不起说话的兴趣，铛铛也没有开口，仿佛他真的只是给他带个宵夜而已。  
咕——  
就在这短暂的凝固的气氛之中，未被填饱又经历了大战的胃袋，忽然不合时宜地抗议了一声，一片寂静里，双方都听得清清楚楚。  
某种无形的桎梏被打破了，铛铛原本微绷着的身体放松下来，不含嘲弄地对他笑了笑。  
奶茶有点尴尬地把头埋进抱枕里，做了个深呼吸，这才伸手去够那罐红烧肉。  
温暖的食物总是抚慰人心，再加上宇宙间永恒不变的静谧夜色——因此，铛铛提出“聊聊？”的时候，话匣很容易就打开了，很多他从没想过和人说起的话，也意外地顺理成章地脱口了。  
他讲起自己当初定下的目标：要做正义的伙伴，要证明自己能够独当一面，能够带领其他人走上更好的道路，能够……改变叶族的未来。  
可是哪有这么容易。  
不管是其他种族固有的偏见，还是依然保留着把血肉生物一概当作食物的习惯的同胞，现在更添上了奇诡不详的怪物和日渐迫近的灾难——与这般不可撼动的现实相较而言，一个人的力量，实在太过单薄、太过渺小了。  
可以看出，他被这些事困扰不是一天两天了，但也只有在这样私密的氛围之下，在令人安心的群星的怀抱之中，年轻的冒险家才敢肆无忌惮地将阴郁的一面置于别人……铛铛的眼前。  
收敛起獠牙和锋芒，急于向他人证明自己，证明自己种族的另一面，结果反而步步出错，在现实和他人的冷眼面前撞得头破血流，被坑过也被骗过，独自吞下苦果……到头来，他又真的改变什么了吗？  
铛铛静静地坐在他身边，听着奶茶把苦恼一股脑地倾诉出来，从平铺直叙到语带哽咽，他并没有出声，但那双海水一般的蓝眼睛一直专注地凝望着对方，告诉他——“我在听。”  
当叶族青年终于再次陷入沉默，铛铛才有了动作，然而并不是什么温言安慰，他只是平静地打开投影，播放了一段视频。

那是来自不同的人的留言和录像。  
相同的是，它们都是寄予奶茶的。  
那些人中，有与他共事过的大地守护者，有同他接洽过的其他组织的成员，有并肩战斗过的队友，也有被他从危险中救下的普通人。  
“……是很靠谱的同事，非常认真……”  
“……性格厚道，说实在的让人都不好意思坑……”  
“……可以托付后背，战斗时很可靠……”  
“……谢谢你救了我！我以后也想成为这么厉害的人……”  
那一张张他熟悉的或已经模糊的面孔对他露出笑容，一点点扫清了他心头的愤怒和悲伤，将它们全然化作了款款善意。  
铛铛不着痕迹地移开了视线，假装没有看到奶茶拼命眨眼睛的样子。

视频结束。  
叶族青年悄悄擦了擦眼角，吸了吸鼻子，平复了一下情绪，忽然笑出了声。  
“……我是挺傻的。”铛铛听出他这句里没有自怨自艾，而是高兴又有些羞赧的语气，便转回头来，看到奶茶又露出了与平常一样开朗的笑容，“搞什么，明明还是有很多人认可我不是吗……”  
尽管叶族那锯齿形的嘴裂和纯黑的双眼在一般人眼里可能有些恐怖，但已经搭档多年的铛铛早已能从其中挖掘萌点，甚至觉得相当可爱。  
于是他也笑了：“慢慢来，别着急——你又不是一个人在战斗，有整个大地守护者作为后盾，你怕什么？再退一步说，你别忘了，只要说出那三个字……”  
他没能说完，因为奶茶嗷嗷叫着扑上来捂他的嘴，一脸嫌弃的表情指责他破坏气氛，眼里却是掩不住的安心笑意。

奶茶带着一股轻飘飘的情绪回到了自己的房间。  
他扑上床，抱着自己的抱枕滚了两圈，胸腔里像是有一万只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，这股麻酥酥的预感挠得他喉咙发痒，仿佛有一句话已经到了嘴边，却被纷杂的念头搅得把握不住。  
在意识到自己的行为之前，他已经跳了起来，站到了镜子前，手里拿着剪刀，对准脸颊边茶色的叶片，比划了一下。

两个小时后，奶茶出现在了铛铛的房间前，直到这时候他才后知后觉地产生了点紧张感，磨磨蹭蹭地在门外转悠了半天，这才下定决心抬起了手，敲响了那扇房门。  
“等下……来了啊！”  
略显含混的声音从门后传来，接着是拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒踩在地上的响声，不一会儿，门被拉开了，铛铛一手抓着嘴里的牙刷，一手握着门把，蔚蓝双眼打量了一番站在门口的奶茶，嘴里“嗯？”了一声。  
他橘色的头发还在滴滴答答地往下滴水，脖子上挂了条毛巾，一看就是刚刚洗完澡从浴室出来。  
这他妈就很尴尬了。  
联系到自己那点不为人知（大概）也难以解释的小心思，奶茶顿时有一种掉头就走的冲动，不过当又想起那段明显是花了很大工夫拍摄的视频时，那股热切而又轻盈的情绪压过了从心的本能，让他梗着脖子把藏在背后的东西递了过去。  
那是用茶色的叶片编成的一条带子，编织的手艺不太好，不过看得出来制作者颇费了一番工夫，尽力把折痕都藏到了内侧，因此外部看上去还是挺像样的。  
铛铛抬高了半边眉毛，等待着他的下文。  
“给你的。”奶茶尽力让自己的语气显得轻描淡写一点，干巴巴地叙述道，“你可以当作……手链戴着。”  
他完全是出于下意识地瞥了下铛铛的脖子，那里用黑色的带子系着一只金色的铃铛。  
人类的目光在他手上的东西与他的脸之间游走了一会儿，突然对他比了个“等一下”的手势，转身进了浴室，一阵漱口的声音之后，他一边用拽着脖子上的毛巾擦去嘴角的泡沫，一边回到门旁，脸上露出一丝坏心的笑容。  
“是我想的那个意思吧？”他接过那根茶色的带子，松松地绕在食指上，那柔软而细腻的触感挠得人心痒痒的，连语调也跟着轻飘飘起来，“来，叫一声好听的我就答应你啊~”  
“……你是傻逼吗？”  
奶茶愣了愣，随即恼羞成怒地朝他吐了下舌头，转身就跑，看上去几乎像是落荒而逃了。

铛铛好整以暇地倚在门边，看着叶族青年噔噔噔跑回自己的房间，嘭一声甩上了门，这才慢悠悠地合上房门。  
他在灯光下仔细地端详了一阵那根式样简洁的带子，用手指轻轻摩挲着软滑的叶片，突然涌起了一种想要摸摸那个软乎乎的脑袋的冲动。  
不过以手链来说的话，这个长度足可以绕三圈了。铛铛疑惑地拿着带子对着手腕比了比，突然想起什么，起身进了浴室，将那条带子绕上了自己的脖子。  
37厘米整，刚刚好。  
他看着镜子里的自己，哑然失笑。

第二天吃早饭的时候，皮发现铛铛脖子上的项圈换了一条，不过仔细辨认了一下质地，他决定还是装作没看见为好。  
倒是陆夫人端着早餐坐到桌边时，随口问了出来，结果被头发短了一截的奶茶投来了很可怕的眼神，而铛铛本人则像是没事人一样吃了口煎蛋，露出了人生赢家的笑容。

TBC

ps：  
不知怎么的，陆夫人觉得自己被喂了一口狗粮。


	12. 双线作战

预计的长期任务，由于意外的收获，流程至少缩短了三分之二，尽管一行人给卡芮拉的部落留下了大半的补给，剩下的部分对于往返旅途依然绰绰有余。  
在度过了几天乏善可陈的太空旅行之后，这支亮出大地守护者标志的小队也逐渐接近了目的地。  
在这期间，他们将扫描得到的数据打包发送了一份给艾斯特，希望对方能从中发现更多的线索。  
艾斯特接任大守护者的时候就已经是一位著名的学者，然而少有人知她在那之前是做什么的——大多数人都相信她毕业以后就一直在潜心钻研学术，但真正接触过艾斯特的人多少能看出来，她绝不是一个象牙塔里走出来的“学院派”。  
出于礼貌与尊敬，虽然年轻一代的好奇心都快能杀死十几窝猫了，但如果艾斯特不主动提及自己的往事，大地守护者们也从不会刻意向她打探这些事情。

叶族圣地，位于猎户座的一个食双星系统中，那是一颗在叶族语中发音为「Flora」的类地行星，据说曾经叶族在这里建立起了辉煌的城市和圣殿，可惜后来毁于一次大规模的恒星风暴，如今只剩下地表以上的残垣断壁和保存相对完好的地下部分。  
日后经过一次次的修缮扩建，这里逐渐形成了一个庞大而复杂的地下猎场，无数当初逃入地下的生物在这里生存繁衍，重构出了一套独立的生态系统，直到叶族重返故地，再次踏足这个世界之后，「Flora」也成为了猎手们展现身手的最佳舞台。  
每当两颗恒星彼此掩食，双星系统的光度降到最低时，新一届的狩猎仪式就要在昏沉天光之中拉开序幕了。  
随着一行人逐渐接近「Flora」所在的星系，前往同一方向的飞船也慢慢变多了，从那种混搭的组装工艺来看，其中大部分应该都是叶族飞船。  
出于对猎手精神的信仰，只有在这个时期，叶族人绝不会对同往圣地的同胞和其他种族出手。  
此刻，无数奇形怪状的飞行器汇成的洪流之中，夹杂着的零星几艘异族飞船，看上去反倒还比那些缠着藤蔓的铁疙瘩扎眼一些。  
在一片诡异的和平之中，两颗紧紧相依的白色恒星，终于出现在了眼前。

而另一边，在鲛族领地上的磋商也差不多到了尾声，麦扣手插着口袋，从会议室里走出来，来到了走廊里。  
鲛族建立在海底的水下建筑与『方舟』有着异曲同工之妙，从管状回廊的玻璃幕墙看出去，缤纷多彩的珊瑚礁沿着浅海台地铺展开来，恒星的光芒从30多米外的海面上方投射下来，在海床上映出大片随波晃动的光斑。  
薄纱质感的鳍反射出细细的彩虹一般的光，小型的水生动物在礁岩和海葵之间来回穿梭，借助保护色躲避上方游弋的大型掠食者，却又一不小心撞进潜伏猎手的攻击范围——眨眼之间白沙翻滚，其他鱼儿依旧自在游弋，不曾注意到少了一个同伴。  
这个星球也有鲸类生物，它们成群结队地在海中彼此追逐，用仿佛时刻都在微笑的短吻轻啄着玻璃幕墙，好奇地打量着默默看向外面的麦扣，发出一阵阵有节奏的哒哒声和嘹亮悠远的鲸咏。  
麦扣转头看向后方，鲛族的都市在海床上不断延伸，随着海拔降低，那永远亮着灯光的建筑群也逐渐没入深海的黑暗里。  
就像人类传说中的亚特兰蒂斯，一座沉入海底的繁华都市，水晶球里的虚幻布景。  
不过很快，水密门打开的声音就将他从出神中惊醒。  
LYC胳膊下夹着一沓合同，站在向一侧滑开的门后，顶着两个巨大的熊猫眼对麦扣点了点头，表示一切顺利。  
鲛族的负责人落后一步，跟着走了出来，矜持地向他们两人做了个请的手势。  
麦扣脚下移步，眼睛却忍不住最后望了一眼珊瑚礁的方向。  
那群类似白鲸的生物呼啦一下散开了，稍远的海水中扬起一片沙尘，一只鳄鱼般的长颚缓缓浮现，尖锐的牙齿露出嘴外，在日光下闪过一丝寒光；紧接着是那专属于爬行动物的冷酷无情的眼睛，当这个生物游过管道边时，那金色虹膜上细细的竖缝几乎透出一种无机质的冰冷，就像它只是两个树脂做成的假眼一样。  
那生物划动着桨形的四肢重新隐没在搅浑了的海水中，麦扣没有再多看，他抬手碰了碰自己的眼睛，快走两步，追上领路的两人。

在一路的畅通无阻之下，四人小队虽然出发略晚，但也终于赶在食甚之日抵达了叶族的圣地废墟。  
奶茶从对接管道内钻出来的时候，皮已经全副武装，腰间别着物质枪，正坐在仓储区的一个箱子上，低着头保养枪械，那柄青色的晶石长剑躺在他手边，一如既往地闪着锋利的光。  
空气里弥漫着润滑油的味道，让一向用植物汁液保养武器的叶族人皱起了脸，嫌弃地抬手在面前扇了扇，才在离对方最远的角落里穿戴起自己的装备。  
明面上，两人会同乘飞船降落至地面，利用独行绿手指的身份和卡芮拉的头饰参加仪式，陆夫人则暂且在『雷鸟』上待命，等两人在下面确定好坐标，再带着重火力支援传送过去与他们会合。  
半个小时后，飞船间的对接管道开始回缩，收入机体内部，『战神VI型』尾部喷出蓝白色的火焰，脱离近地轨道，向着下方的巨大行星飞去。

自从狩猎仪式成为一个例行盛会以后，圣地废墟常年有叶族战士驻守，城市的遗迹上停满了飞船，身体特征各不相同的叶族猎手聚在广场上，间杂着少量其他种族的智慧生物，零零落落地分散站开。  
在看守入口的祭司检验过奶茶的身份和pi手上的绿手指头饰之后，这个表皮枯皱如同树皮的老叶族让开一条道来，示意他们进入其身后那幽邃的洞穴。  
那昏暗的洞窟内，仅有地面上的奇异花纹散发着绿色的光芒，当他们先后踏上那花纹的同时，周围的一切事物忽然都变得模糊不清起来——只是一个恍惚，两人就消失在了原地。

眩晕的感觉渐渐退去，四周的黑暗有若实质，空气中充斥着潮气和霉腐的味道，一时之间，他只能听到自己的呼吸声。  
……等等。  
“皮？”  
奶茶心中浮起一股不详的预感，他压低声音，对着皮之前所在的方位喊了一声。  
一片又沉又厚的黑暗之中，只有朦胧的回响在石壁之间碰撞——皮没跟他在一起。  
随着回音消散，周围再次恢复寂静，叶族青年僵立在原地，感到自己的每一寸皮肤，都因为这后知后觉的惊悚泛起了丝丝冷意。  
他落单了。

啪嗒。  
随着眼前的叶族猎手化作白光传送离开，皮收回长剑，甩去剑上沾染的绿血，闪身藏到了拐角后，屏住呼吸聆听着四周的动静。  
战斗的余波已经重归于平静，除了石壁上的火盆劈啪燃烧的声音，他并没有感受到第二个人的气息。  
好消息是，他不用在负伤的情况下再跟其他对手战斗了；但坏消息是，奶茶也不在这里。  
跟另一边相比，皮的运气就不是那么好了：一个早些进入猎场的叶族刚好经过他所在的位置——毫无疑问，对方立刻对他发动了袭击。  
还未等他从传送的眩晕中恢复，肋下就中了一刀，如果不是战斗的本能让皮在千钧一发之际做出了回避，没有伤到要害，此刻在猎场外接受急救的就该是他了。  
虽然很早就听说过，绿手指和被他们选中的参赛者们，不会在狩猎仪式中因为相互拼斗致死，但实际见识到这种保护措施是如何生效的，依然令他感到了些许新奇。  
不过，当务之急是处理流血的伤口——要知道，生活在黑暗中的野兽对血腥味最为敏感，而叶族的好手在这方面也同样毫不逊色。  
皮放轻脚步，一手捂住伤口，一手提剑戒备，悄无声息地移动起来。

他在不远处找到了一个隐蔽的角落，坍塌的石壁刚好能为他提供掩护，让他靠着墙坐下来给自己包扎。  
蜷身藏进石堆的阴影里，再次听了听周围的动静，皮喘了口气，把钻石剑扔在一旁，慢慢移开手，浓重的铁锈味顿时弥散开来。  
他坐着缓了一阵，便动手将被血浸透的衬衣一点一点从伤口上揭下来，血液已经开始凝结起来，亚麻布料剥离时他吃痛地倒抽了一口冷气。  
好在这样的伤口虽然会带来相当的疼痛，但实际上并没有伤到内脏，对于经常受伤的冒险家而言已经是家常便饭了。  
皮把衣服下摆胡乱卷了卷咬在嘴里，摸索着从空间背包里取出一罐消毒包扎两用的喷雾剂，对准伤口按下喷钮——  
一团白色的雾气立刻覆盖了伤口，冰凉的液体覆盖了创面和内里，但与此同时，一阵难以忍受的麻痒袭来，皮咬着嘴里的衣服，喉咙里发出压抑的呜呜声，一边用空出的那只手压迫伤口两侧的肌肉，使它们在速效药的作用下迅速愈合在一起。  
几秒钟后，他脱力地松开手，把被血浸润的上衣从身上剥下来扔在地上，揉了揉酸痛的脸颊，又在临时的藏身处休息了一会儿，这才把丢在地上的剑捡起来，从石堆后探出两只眼睛，张望了片刻。  
安全。  
皮直起身，选了一个方向，沿着火光投下的阴影快步离去。  
他肋下的刀伤经过处理，已经不再往外冒血，淡淡的血腥味很快被地底阴冷的风吹散，白皙皮肉上只留下一条狰狞如同蜈蚣般的暗红色痕迹。

TBC


End file.
